In 12 Years
by Team Cullen Boys
Summary: "In 12 years where do you see yourself?" that was the question asked to Forks High seniors Rose and Edward Cullen. Their responses were written and mailed to them 12 years later. How do their imaginations match up with reality? After 12 years people change, their wants, needs, desires, and relationships. One learns to rekindle a relationship and the other strives for a perfect life
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this story in my mind for a while now and I've finally decided to put it on paper! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

ROSALIE

I came inside with the bundle of mail stuffed in my box. Magazines, junk, bills, it was the usual.

"Anything for me?" Emmett asked from the kitchen getting a water bottle from the fridge. As a joke I mindlessly handed him my recent American Express bill.

"Funny" he sarcastically replies tossing aside my bill and going over to the couch.

As I flipped through everything making sure there was nothing important I landed across an envelope from Mr. Berty my old senior English teacher.

Why would he be mailing me anything?

I ripped it open with sudden urgency and immediately knew what it was. On the last day of senior year Mr. Berty had us write short letters to ourselves regarding where we see ourselves in 12 years. When asked why he chose the number 12 instead of something normal like 10, 15, or 20 he said it was because we were in the 12th grade. Which really didn't make much sense.

I had forgotten all about that little letter until now. I sat down at the barstool and began to read.

_Dear Future Rose, _

_The question has been raised "In 12 years where do you see yourself?" well my dear here is the answer. _

_You're living in New York of course. The mecca of everything you stand for and you have a thriving modeling career. So thriving in fact you really don't live in New York you more so live out of your suitcase because of all the glamorous photo-shoots and runway gigs you'll be booking. I mean you are going to Paris for the summer to model in exactly 3 days, maybe you'll find the love of your life there!_

_Seeing as this is 12 years from now you should be around 28 (but still __look__ like your 22) and you definitely should have 1 ½ kids by now maybe a cute little 3 year old with a bun in the oven. I mean Heidi Klum did it and she looks fab and still has a career to die for, as well as all the other Victoria's Secret models. You're going to be the best mom ever!_

_And you'll also have a hubby, who loves you unconditionally. You'll be so in love with him that it makes you sick. He will be the cutest, sweetest guy ever! He'll be tall and handsome and resemble Justin Timberlake as much as possible. Perhaps you'll even marry Justin!_

_Besides those three points, 12 years from now nothing else will matter because you have the perfect life, and you definitely deserve it. _

_Good luck!_

_All my love, _

_Rose_

I couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic my 16 year old self was. So ambitious and headstrong and perhaps some might say conceited but I was 16 with my whole life ahead of me. At that point in time nothing else mattered but me. Now I was 28 and I had little to show for it.

I was living in New York, yes, but my modeling career was hardly thriving. Which was why I ventured into acting, which sort of makes sense because I was so utterly dramatic when I was 16, I just never grew out of it.

What I didn't have though was kids and a hot husband who "loves me unconditionally" and is "the cutest, sweetest guy ever!"

I had Emmett but he wasn't my husband yet, much to my dismay and he wasn't Justin Timberlake either, and we definitely didn't have kids yet. I was traditional girl despite my fast paced and glitzy lifestyle as soon as I had a ring on my finger and a baby in my belly I would slow down.

But for the moment this letter just made me miss home. Forks, Washington where it rained almost every day and I could always have a guaranteed hunting/camping trip with my dad and my brother. It had been much too long since I had been home. I missed Christmas and Thanksgiving last year with the family because I was in Italy filming. I don't think I have been to Forks in almost three years which seems like a lifetime.

Now I finally have a break from filming and the thought hadn't even occurred to me to go home.

"Hey Em" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"When does training camp start?" I asked.

"Second week of July I think. Why?"

I found him on the couch laughing hysterically at Family Guy. I sat next to him and snuggled into his side tucking my feet under the brown throw on the couch.

"What would you think about staying in Washington for the summer?" I questioned.

"In Forks?"

"Yeah in Forks, where else?"

"It's cool with me if you want to go to Forks. I've only met your parents a couple of times" he stated.

"I know and that was years ago. I want them to get to know you, I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do" I gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Oh really?" he smirked. "How much do you love me?"

"A lot, I love you more than Charlie Sheen loves winning, which makes sense because I know you love winning too" I grinned making him laugh.

"Well if you love me that much why won't you just take this and move in with me" he pulled out the pink key from his pocket to his East Rutherford apartment. He had offered it to me a couple of days ago over dinner but I had graciously refused it and now he kept trying to force it on me.

But I just shook my head and pushed the key back in his pocket. "If _you_ love me enough to let me move in with you, you should love me enough to marry me" I replied.

I didn't understand what was taking him so long to just say those four simple words 'Will you marry me?'

We had been together for nearly three years and we've discussed getting married but he hasn't taken the steps. Why not?

"Rose, you know I love you, I'd do anything for you—"

"Except marry me?" I finished his sentence.

"No, I just don't understand why it's so important to you"

"Getting married is important to every girl. Face it Emmett, I'm not getting any younger and neither are you. I want to know we have a concrete future together. I want to wear a white dress and see you standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me" I told him hoping he would see how much this meant to me.

"It's just a title" he replied and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his thought process. It was like he heard nothing I said.

"Just a title? I guess you winning the Super Bowl this year was 'just a title'?"

"That's not the same thing" he smiled and my mild anger quickly subsided because he had the cutest smile on the face of this planet. It was the dimples that got me.

"Fine, no more marriage talk. How about you and I just roam Neflix for a cutesy rom-com, order some Chinese food, and chill" I suggested.

"Does it have to be a cutesy rom-com? Can't we get something more, action-y?"

"No, no, no last week we had a Transformers marathon. I don't know how much more action I can take after that. It's my turn to choose" I argued.

"Okay if you choose the movie does that mean I get to stay the night?" he asked with that cute dimpled grin of his.

"Of course not! What would my neighbors think of me? An unmarried girl having her also unmarried boyfriend spend the night?"

"Who cares what they think, they are all jealous they don't have a girlfriend as beautiful as you" he leaned down and kissed me on the crown of my head.

He got me every time.

"Fine you can stay tonight and in the morning we can book our flight to Washington."

* * *

EDWARD

I tossed my briefcase on the kitchen counter and stopped. It was so quite now. It's not like our home was loud and boisterous before but now it just felt empty without her here.

She was the type of girl that was 1950s traditional. She had dinner hot and ready as soon as I got home and the house was impeccable. Already a week without her this place was a mess and I was starving. I opened the fridge to find an orange, expired milk, and a few water bottles.

It wasn't like she was a bad person at all we just didn't want to the same things and we drifted apart. I loved her too much to force her to stay with me if I couldn't provide her with what she wanted.

"Damn" I muttered looking at my watch. I had a meeting with her and the lawyer tonight. These types of meetings usually didn't happen at night but because of my busy schedule this was the only downtime I had.

That was also a reason our marriage failed, I was never around for her. Really we can blame the entire failure of our marriage solely on my shoulders. She tried but I didn't. I guess I just fell out of love with her, or maybe I was never really truly in love with her to begin with.

I guess I would eat something on the way back. I picked up my mail and got back in the car for the drive to the Seattle law office.

Upon my arrival I was only ten minutes late but I raced into the elevator up to the eleventh floor.

"Cullen" I told the receptionist.

"Conference room 2" she replied without looking up from her computer.

I entered the room and saw her sitting with her attorney; mine was on the other side patiently waiting for me.

"Sorry I—" I began but she completed my statement.

"—was working late" she said coldly. "I know I've heard it before, sit so we can begin" she urged.

I sighed deeply and took a seat. No one knew me better than she did, and I knew right now she was upset but in the long run she would be a lifetime friend. Maybe that's what went wrong with us. We rushed into getting married, we weren't lovers we just good friends.

She came to me in a time in my life when I was as low as I could possibly be; she came to me as a companion and dug me out of a deep dark hole. For that I couldn't thank her enough.

I still loved her but not in the way she wanted me to anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep the house?" I asked her after forty minutes of strict legal talk from our attorneys.

"No, you keep it, it's your house" she replied softly.

"It's our house, I should be the one staying a hotel" I said referring to the fact that as soon as we decided on divorce she packed up her things and moved into a ritzy hotel downtown. "You picked it out, you did all the decorating, and it's _your_ house."

"Esme helped me decorate, Edward please keep the house, you paid for it. Besides I think I'm going to Alaska, I don't know stay with Kate for a while get reacquainted with my nephews" she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"At least let me put you up somewhere" I tried to offer.

"No Edward, I'm going to stay with Kate until I decide what to do" she said firmly and with that we moved on.

She tried to give me her car back but I flat out refused.

"Ms. Denali isn't asking for alimony" her lawyer began.

"Tanya—"

"Don't begin with this Edward, I am not taking money from you for doing absolutely nothing" she shook her head.

"Fine then, you can keep all the money in our shared account. I'll have my name removed from it, it's yours" I told her making a mental note to do that tomorrow. There was more than enough money in that account for someone to live comfortably for the rest of their life.

"Edward that's ridiculous."

"It's settled" I told her decisively I wasn't going to let her walk out of here with nothing. Despite the fact that we were getting a divorce I cared for her more than I cared for anyone besides Bella. I didn't want to see her suffer or go without when I knew there was something I could do.

All in all we settled everything in less than two hours which was exactly how Tanya wanted this. She wanted this done as quickly and quietly as possible, no fuss, no drama; we could separate on good terms.

Walking out of the office I offered to take her to her car.

"Here" she held out her hand in the elevator and inside her palm were her wedding and engagement rings.

"Tanya you know I can't take that" I pushed her hand back. It was a gift to her something that was supposed to symbolize what we once had.

"What am I supposed to do with an old wedding ring?" she asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. Wear it, donate it, sell it, toss it in Hudson River, throw it in an igloo when you go to Alaska. The possibilities are endless" I laughed along with her.

"Ahh, how creative you are Cullen" she smiled as the elevator came to a halt and the door slid open with ease.

"Do you want to come out tonight, get a drink or dinner or something?" I asked in the lobby.

She was quiet for a while and I mentally slapped myself for even asking. I knew we'd be friends eventually and we'd fall back into the swing of things but maybe I asked too soon.

"Edward we just finished off our divorce settlement. I think I just need to be by myself for a while. Do my own thing" she shut me down, but in the best way possible. It was too soon, I didn't know what I was thinking.

"I definitely understand" I said leading her to the parking garage, apparently my suggestion to go to dinner put a damper our conversation.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" she said once we reached her cream Range Rover.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" I asked.

"Um—no, I'll get a taxi or something" she replied.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything. You know I'll always be here for you, no matter what Tanya" I stuffed my hands in my pockets awkwardly.

"I know that" she said getting choked up and I could see the tears in her blue eyes and I had to resist the urge to wipe them away and comfort her. "That's what I love about you Edward and I know the next girl you fall in love with will love that about you too. I know she'll be lucky to have someone like you and overall you deserve happiness, that's all I've ever wanted for you."

What do I say back to that? Ditto? Right back at you? I felt the same way I just had a problem putting it into words.

"So do you Tanya. You deserve all the happiness in the world." I gave her hug and opened her car door.

"Goodbye Edward" she said starting the car.

"Bye" I closed her door and watched her drive off.

If she wouldn't have dinner with me I could entertain myself for the night. I got into my Aston and drove to Tangerine, a restaurant Tanya and I used to visit numerous times monthly. Without a reservation on a Friday or Saturday night it was a burden to get seats, luckily I was a valued diner.

"Just one please" I told the maître d with my mail tucked under my arm. Sure it wasn't proper dinner etiquette to read ones mail at the table but I am dining alone so to hell with etiquette.

"Will Mrs. Cullen be joining you later on?" she asked with a menu in hand.

"Not tonight" I told her leaving out the details of my divorce.

"Very well, someone will be by shortly to take your drink order Dr. Cullen" she states seating me at a small catty corner alcove table. It was secluded and comfortable. After I told the waiter my order I began to sift through my mail. There were medical journals, bills, Tanya's magazines that had yet to be transferred to wherever she would be living now, and a letter from a Mr. Berty. I wasn't sure I knew a Mr. Berty

Again throwing etiquette out the window I used the butter knife to slice open the envelope—if only Esme were she would have a heart attack.

_Dear Future Edward,_

_Where do you see yourself in 12 years? You'll be thirty by that time and your life will be nearly half way over._

_I guess you'll have a college degree if you decide that's what you want to do. Or maybe by this time you'll be an astronaut or president of the U.S. (but I think you have to be 35 to do that). Whatever it is you're going to be the best at it, without a doubt. _

_Bella Swan will still be a part of your life. Bella __will__ be your life. _

_I suppose by the time your 30 you'll be married, that's what old people do. They get married and 'settle down' and stop having fun. Although I hope for the best regarding you two. _

_Mr. Berty said to write about your future family and what you expect of them. I guess I expect the same thing. I expect my dad to be scholarly and know stuff I suppose. I expect Esme to worry, and protect, and make delicious lemon cookies. I expect Rose to be off posing and pouting somewhere and still bragging about the fact that she graduated two years early. And we'll still go on weekend hunting trips .Overall I don't expect anything with my family to change, except for the fact that Bella will be added to it. _

_Signed, _

_18 year old Edward_

Wow! I can't believe this. I vaguely remember writing this on the last day of school but I didn't really think it would actually get back to me.

But… wow.

I hadn't read or heard the Bella Swan in years. In high school she was the love of my life, she was still the love of my life. I couldn't control myself around her and now here I was 12 years later newly divorced and thinking about her.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the overwhelming amount of support from favorites, alerts, subscriptions, and reviews for this story. Thank you so much that really means a lot to me which is why I update so soon!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

ROSALIE

"Hey mom" I hugged her in the doorway of our forest home. Emmett had never been to my house before and I was a bit worried about how he would take to coming here for the first time. My parents' house was nothing like New York, that's why I loved coming here so much. Our home was secluded in the middle of the forest far away from the main road. It was like the perfect hideaway.

"Emmett!" she pushed me aside and went in to hug Emmett who was lugging all of my suitcases. Esme loved him like he was her own son already.

"I'm so glad you guys got in safely, that must have been a long flight" she said closing the door.

"Not that long Mrs. Cullen, we had a layover in Chicago."

"Please call me Esme, your family" she cooed. "Anyways were there no direct flights?"

"Oh there were plenty Rose here just has the bladder of a two year old and refuses to use airplane restrooms" Emmett laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I had a traumatic experience in there as a child on our family vacation to Aspen one year, the door wouldn't open and I felt like I was suffocating" I defended myself.

Esme just giggled at my disdain. "Does that still scare you Rose dear?"

"To death, but now I have someone to divert my attention during flights" I grinned grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him close to me.

"Aw, how adorable, well Emmett let me show you to your room" Esme offered leading him up the grand staircase.

"Mom, he's staying in my room" I told her.

Esme was so old school she thought women should wear turtlenecks until they were married then they could casually merge into crewnecks. I never told her that Emmett and I had sex… regularly. I figured she just assumed that we were doing it; I mean it's been three years.

But she seemed to be stuck at a loss for words with my proclamation. I was going to get a mouthful regarding this later.

"Oh yes of course, you're an adult now. I keep forgetting" she smiled tightly and continued her trek up the stairs and down the hall to my old bedroom.

When she opened the door I found everything exactly as I had left it. Which was probably hard for Esme to do considering she was an interior designer, she was probably just itching to buy some new wallpaper and pull up the carpet.

But surprisingly she hadn't touched it. The walls were still light pink and the queen sized canopy bed lay in the middle of the room. The crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the ever so 90s shag carpet remained. My white desk sat in the corner next to my dress mannequin. Everything was exactly as I left it when I was 16.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone, you've had a long two flights" Esme said in the doorway. "Emmett don't be a stranger, our home is your home as well, you're welcome to anything here. Oh and Rose, Edward and Alice will be over for dinner at eight" she closed the door behind her.

"This is really your room?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Don't laugh at it!" I scolded playfully. "It was the 90s, I decorated this room at the pinnacle of my adolescent life at the age of 13 and I haven't changed anything since."

"I can tell. You have Nsync ticket stubs" he laughed looking at the cork board above my desk which held everything I thought was memorable enough to be documented on my wall.

"I had a thing for Justin Timberlake, I thought I was going to marry him" I said with double meaning hoping he would get the hint, he didn't. "Who was your 90s crush? Carmen Elektra? Pamela Anderson?"

"Try Jenny McCarthy. I had her posters lining my walls. She was so hot she was like a dude with boobs she probably played video games in a bikini" he commented and I busted out with laughter and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Oh is that what turns you on? Dudes with boobs?" I hummed with my arms around his waist.

"You turn me on" he turned around and kissed me gently, a soft kiss that sent chills down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up on my tippy toes. It was unexpected because he rarely kisses me soft and sweet. Our private kisses usually lead to a bed… or a couch… or even just standing up. There was always something sexual to go along with it.

But this one was different.

"Thank you for coming" I spoke my gratitude and leaned into him and he pulled his arms around me.

"How could I not come? It would mean spending the whole summer away from you" he said then taking his arms away from me and walking over to the bed. He laid down in resting on his elbows and kicked his shoes off.

"I was wondering have you ever had sex on this bed?" he asked clear out of the blue.

My eyebrow rose with amusement. I loved him; he was always keeping on my toes. "What makes you ask that?"

"This room, this bed is just so girly and innocent, I was just wondering" she shrugged with a smirk.

"Well I'll tell you Mr. McCarty I was a very proper young child and I never had men in my bedroom" I informed him making my way over to where he rested.

"I take that as a no" I nodded. "We should definitely change that" he pulled my arms to where I was now lying on top of him.

"Is this some secret, unfulfilled fantasy of yours? Having sex your girlfriends' high school bed?"

"I hadn't thought about it until now. But it seems pretty hot, are you up for it?" he asked with his lips grazing mine. It was mesmerizing. His cool breath tickled my skin. But I had to remain in control, it was what worked best of our dynamic.

I was in control all the time, and he would do anything to make me happy. That's how I knew we were perfect for each other. My ex-boyfriend that I once thought I was going to marry was the complete opposite. We were both dominating always fighting for control. With Emmett it wasn't that way. It was the perfect opposites attract scenario.

I was obsessive and Emmett was a go with the flow person. I was organized and I needed to be needed. He was a bit messy and more independent. We were the perfect match. And we would be together forever as soon as I got a ring on my left hand.

"We have to be quiet my mom's downstairs" I whispered against him.

"This house is big enough to break the sound besides _you're_ the screamer" he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him in resentment. "I am not a screamer" I objected. "How do you know I'm not faking it?"

"It's confidence baby" he said and hushed my soon to be witty comment with his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

EDWARD

"Welcome to the divorced gentleman's club" my good friend Jasper greeted me in my office.

"Well it's nice of you to have me? Do I have to pay the membership fee?" I laughed along.

"No, I'll take care of that tonight. Drinks at 57?" he asked.

"I'd love to but I can't I have dinner with my parents and sister. You're welcome to come though" I offered getting my things together.

"Are you sure I don't want to interfere."

"No not at all. Actually my sister is bringing her boyfriend so you can come as my date" I laughed. I'd have to break the news to Rose about my divorce with Tanya.

It all happened so suddenly and I knew Rose would flip. She and Tanya were like blood sisters. Tanya often went to New York to visit Rose and stayed with her for "girl's weekends" that usually ended up being "girl's weeks". Tanya's probably already told her anyways.

"You know my cousin Alice is going to be there, maybe I could play matchmaker" I thought out loud.

Alice was more than a cousin; she was like a second sister. After her parents passed away in middle school she had lived with us ever since. Sometimes in fact I liked her more than my own sister.

Alice and Jasper really would be good together. Alice was over the top, dramatic, loud, funny, and fashion forward. Jasper was the opposite he was, disciplined, quiet, reserved, studious.

"Day one of your divorce and your already setting me up? Shouldn't I be the one setting you up?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Perhaps, you'll like her though I promise. Dinners at eight" I told him on my way out the door.

As I passed the visitors lounge in the hospital on my way to the parking garage I couldn't help but notice the woman in the corner. Her dark brown hair and eery pale skin reminded me of someone. I stopped dead in my tracks and thought about it. It wasn't until she raised her head that I realized who it was.

Bella Swan.

Her chocolate brown eyes were unmistakable I could recognize them anywhere.

I didn't know how long I stood there and stared at her but she eventually said "Edward?"

"Oh—um, yes Bella. How are you?" I held out my hand to her. She took it delicately and I swear there was something there. Like the first time we touched 15 years ago.

"I'm good, really good. I didn't know you worked here" she mentioned standing up and stuffing her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Yeah neurosurgery" I shrugged. She looked good. She looked fresh and young and just like the same Bella that left me 12 years ago. She hadn't changed much. Usually when people get older their style changes but hers didn't. She was still a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Completely opposite Tanya, she was high heels and short skirt kind of girl.

"Wow, well you definitely made something of yourself—you're a doctor now" she stuttered.

Was it as awkward for her as it was for me to just be standing here talking like old friends when we had such a nasty breakup?

"I hate to ask but what are you doing in the hospital?"

"Oh Charlie—I mean my dad had a fishing accident with Harry. He's in the emergency room for a minor injury, something to do with fishhooks" she smiled.

"Well I hope he's okay, it's only serious when he has to visit me" I joked lamely referring to my status as Seattle's best neurosurgeon. I don't think anyone thought doctor's jokes were funny besides doctors. "Actually I was just thinking about you. Did you get that letter from Mr. Berty recently? The one you wrote to yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah I was thinking about you to. It's funny how you were such an indecisive kid back then and now look at you, all successful."

"We should catch up, does lunch Saturday sound good?" I asked suddenly. If I didn't ask then I knew I would lose my nerve.

"Yeah Saturday is perfect" she nodded.

"Good how about we meet up at Decos downtown around 1?"

"That's fine. It was really nice seeing you again" she said with genuine interest in her eyes, god she was so easy to read.

"You too, until Saturday" I said as a parting and quickly made my way out before I said something stupid and embarrassing.

I wondered what she had been up to all this time. She had to have moved away, I hadn't seen her or heard of her since she broke up with me. Dammit I should have checked her hand to see if she was married. Oh what did it matter she broke up with me. She obviously didn't want me anymore.

Day one as a divorcee and I had already arranged a lunch date with my only other serious girlfriend.

I quickly went home and changed then made my way to my parents' house with Bella on my mind the entire time.

"Honey I'm glad you could make it" Esme greeted in the doorway kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm glad to be here, I hope you don't mind I invited Jasper" I told her.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I'll just pull out another place setting."

Alice hadn't yet made it and Rose was upstairs getting ready which left only my father, Emmett, and I in Carlisle's study.

I had met Emmett only a handful of times and I remember the first time I met him he sort of intimated me because he is like a huge tower of a man. Tall and big. But he was funny as hell. There wasn't anything you couldn't like about him, he was likable.

"Edward my man! How have you been operating and stuff?"

"Just fine. Where's your Super Bowl ring?"

"At my apartment, the housekeeper polishes it everyday" he kidded at least I thought he was kidding I was still a little uncertain.

When Jasper and Alice arrived we finally had dinner. But what I didn't know was that Jasper was such a huge football fan and he totally geeked out when he met Emmett. I wasn't a big football person I knew he played middle linebacker but I wasn't sure what that meant in terms of the game. I had invited Jasper over to set him up with Alice but it was like he was more interested in taking Emmett back home.

"So what's with you not telling me you were getting a divorce?" Rose asked cutting into her salad.

"I don't know you were so busy doing famous things and I guess I didn't have the time" I sarcastically replied.

"Well your divorce better not have ruined my friendship with Tanya she was a top contender as a bridesmaid for my winter wedding, it's just sad that things didn't work out for you. Anyways daddy I was thinking we should go camping this soon, it would be the perfect homecoming" Rose said in her sweet girly voice that Carlisle always fell victim to.

She was such a daddy's girl it was almost mind numbing. Rose had this earth shattering _effect_ on all men in general; I wondered if Emmett was as tightly wrapped around her finger as Carlisle was?

"Of course sweetie, when would you like to go?"

"Anytime is fine with me, I don't have anything else to do besides catch up with Alice and do some shopping of course, maybe I can buy a new gun" she clapped.

The woman was an absolute nuisance; I could only wish Emmett the best of luck dealing with her. It seemed like Jasper had gotten over his fascination with Emmett and had moved on to Alice like originally planned. The two sat together at the end of the table closed off and in deep conversation about something the rest of the dinner table was excluded from.

Everyone had merged into their own topics of discussion with their significant or soon-to-be-significant other and I was left alone. What happened to a family dinner? Everyone was coupled up and I was alone and the only person I could think of to save me from the loneliness at a table full of people was Bella.

* * *

**So this chapter was a little bit more background but there was a small introduction of Bella into the story. I promise the next chapter will include this lunch date and get into some the breakup issues. **

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the kind reviews and comments and subscriptions. This chapter is a little longer than the previous two but I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

ROSALIE

"Do you think he likes me?" Alice asked at the small boutique Saturday morning.

I picked up a pastel blazer that would be perfect back in New York this time of year. "Yeah he's cute you should definitely give him a shot I mean what's there to lose?" I asked.

"My sanity! I mean he's a psychologist or psychiatrist or something like that. He's probably been psychoanalyzing me ever since he walked in the door. How can you be with someone who studies people for a living!" Alice objected. She was so focused on the Jasper issue that she wasn't even looking at the clothes which in itself was strange because I have yet to find anything that Alice liked more than clothes. Maybe this Jasper guy was a real contender.

"I'm sure he doesn't psychoanalyze potential girlfriends."

"Lots of people bring work home with them" Alice noted. "Like you for instance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your job follows you everywhere. That woman over there has been staring at you for the last twenty minutes as if debating to ask you for a picture versus and autograph" she whispered and I tried my best not to laugh.

"Alice it comes with the territory it doesn't mean I'm bringing my job home. If I was really bringing my job home I'd have a reality TV crew following me around like the Kardashians" I informed her.

"Whatever. This is giving me a headache. We have a date next week."

"Really? When was the last time you were on a date? 1913" I joked.

"Ha ha Rose, it hasn't been that long I just haven't found anyone worth dating…"

"That is until you met the psychologist of your dreams" I swooned dramatically.

"Shut up" she playfully shoved me.

"Oh my gosh Alice wouldn't this be the perfect engagement dress?" I asked holding up a very sexy blue bandage dress.

"For an engagement party?" she asked.

"No for the actual engagement, when he gets on one knee and proposes to me" I fluttered my eyelashes and she laughed at me! Alice Cullen laughed at me! "What?"

"That's the point of a proposal you don't know when it's going to happen, what are you going to do wear that little blue dress for the rest of your life?"

"It's going to happen sometime soon I can feel it, I've been dropping wedding bombs all over him lately. If he doesn't love me enough to propose the least I could do is annoy him into getting down on one knee" I told her and she laughed again! Alice Cullen laughed at me _twice_!

"Rose you are definitely taking this way too far, between you and me Emmett told me last night that he doesn't think he's ever getting married he said he just wishes you'd move in with him."

"You're lying!" I nearly shouted.

She had to be lying. Emmett was just a few days away from proposing.

"I looked through his bags and I found the ring" I was the one lying now, I hadn't gone through his bags and I hadn't seen a ring either.

"Oh really what kind of ring was it?"

"Well it was the Tiffany's Legacy ring with _two_ additional bands" I boasted from my imagination. It was a ring I saw there when I was getting my watch adjusted last week, and for the fun of it I tried it on and imagined waving to people like Princess Di with that rock on my finger.

But Alice was lying I knew it. He would never say that… at least I don't think he would.

"Really?" her eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Yep so be ready to wear a hideous bridesmaid dress as punishment for your lies, and you know what I actually have to go now so I'll see you later" I kissed her on the cheek and left the store to the parking garage.

Unluckily though on my way there I ran into Jessica Stanley. I tried to hide my face but to no avail. Jessica could probably spot me out five miles away as she could with practically anyone.

"Rose? Is that you?" she shouted as if she needed confirmation.

"Jessica, hey" I hugged her cautiously. For some reason I was always overly careful around Jessica Stanley. She was the neighborhood gossip and in my career field gossips weren't very good friends.

"I didn't know you were back in town, it's been years, you look so good" she said and as a girl I had to say something about how good she looked as well, it was like in the girl handbook.

"Yeah so do you have you lost weight?"

"Yes! It's finally showing I've been doing this like extreme detox diet and cardio regimen so I could lose at least 10 pounds before the wedding" she grinned.

"Wedding? You're getting married?" I asked. Who would want to marry her? She was annoying as hell.

"Yeah Mike finally popped the question last year it seemed like it took him forever but we've—well _I've_ been playing the perfect wedding all year, I'm going to be a June bride" she smiled brightly. "I sent you a save the date and an invite."

"Oh I don't remember getting either" I thought about it and maybe I did get an invite and chose to ignore it.

"Huh, well it probably got lost in the mail or something. But your definitely invited you and Emmett or whoever you want to bring. Oh and my bridal shower is on Tuesday at the Kubota Gardens at 3, you have to wear pastels and a fascinator it's a part of the theme."

"Wow, very Kate Middleton I'll definitely need to buy one then" I replied briefly wondering how I'd look in a fascinator. I'm sure Alice had a few somewhere maybe I could borrow one of hers.

"Yes, I can't wait to see you there!"

I said my goodbyes to Jessica and went on my way.

I sat in my car for all of ten minutes contemplating everything Alice said. I couldn't go back and tell her everything I said was a lie and I couldn't outright ask Emmett if he actually told Alice that stuff. Right now I needed Tanya and if it wasn't for Edward getting a divorce I would have her here right now. But I couldn't necessarily blame Edward; honestly they should have never gotten married in the first place.

And now Jessica of all people was getting married and _I'm_ not! This was the most depressing feeling. Even more depressing than last year's MTV movie awards when the bitch on Fashion Police nominated me for worst dressed.

I just wanted to sit here and listen to Adele.

I turned my car on now with a destination in mind, and twenty minutes later I ended up at Edward's house. I punched in the code and the gates opened, I parked in the circular driveway, pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

Edward hated the fact that I had a key but Tanya gave me one because I was her best friend and sister-in-law. Why shouldn't I have a key?

I pushed the door open and as soon as I stepped inside my heels landed on an Armani coat.

"What the heck?" I muttered picking it up and dusting it off. There was another coat in the doorway, I picked that one up too. And another. And another. It was like the trail of missing coats and sports jackets.

"Edward!" I shouted in the grand foyer and my voice echoed against the marble and high ceilings. Really this house was too extravagant for Edward's simple taste, it was more my style. If I could have a house this big in New York it would take up a quarter of Central Park.

"Edward!" I shouted again with the bundle of coats in my arms. I looked in the kitchen which was a mess. Empty liquor bottles scattered the counters, old pizza boxes, Chinese takeout boxes, and stacks of dirty dishes were in the huge industrial sized sink. What the hell happened to this place?

I left the messy kitchen and went up the large double staircase to look for my brother. The double doors to the master bedroom were both open so I walked in freely and I was nearly broke my neck tripping over all the suits and scrubs that littered the floor.

After strategically stepping over everything in my way I finally found him in his bathroom with shaving cream on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked as if stunned to see me.

"I needed someone to talk to and since you chased Tanya away, and Vera is honeymooning in India your my only option. What happened here? Why is this beautiful house such a mess?"

"I really need to change the locks" he muttered raising his razor to his face.

"Seriously Edward are you going through some midlife crisis? Do you need to talk to someone? Should I call Jasper?" I joked.

"You're not funny Rosalie."

He had no sense of humor.

"Why are you getting all dolled up anyways?" I asked taking a seat on Tanya's vanity chair. I noticed she left some things behind.

"I have a lunch date" he said hesitantly.

I picked up a bottle of Tanya's CoCo Chanel perfume and spritzed it on my arm. "Who with?"

"An old friend" he said finishing off his shave.

"What old friend? You don't have any old friends or friends in general" I noted. He gave me a cutting glare and I just shrugged. "It's the truth."

"It's Bella."

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I didn't know you knew so many Bella's" now he decides to pull out his dry, bitter wit.

"Well why are you going to see her?"

"Because I got that letter I wrote in high school from our old English teacher and it reminded me of her and out of nowhere I saw her at the hospital and I don't know…"

"So what do you expect from this? Do you expect to get back together with her or what? It's been 12 years Edward as much as you'd probably hate to admit it she might have a life now, a life that doesn't involve you" I replied. I wasn't trying to be mean I was just being honest with him.

When they broke up the first time it was like hell on earth for him, he completely secluded himself from everyone. I didn't want that to happen again. I was just looking out for him. It wasn't anything against Bella, she was a sweet girl it was just something that had to do with Edward he was attached to her in some cosmic, semi-creepy way that worried me.

"You said you came over here to talk, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked changing the subject.

"Last night did Emmett every say anything to you about getting married?"

"No, why would he want to marry you?" he asked wiping his face clean.

"I'm being serious Edward!"

"No Rose he didn't say anything about getting married, besides he'd have to ask dad first" I had forgotten about that little piece of information. My dad would never stop me from following my heart but I think he'd like Emmett a lot better if he did ask if he could marry me.

"Well can you remind him of that, I don't know drop hints or something?" I asked.

"Drop hints? I barely even know the guy we have nothing in common" Edward replied walking into what I believed to be the best closet on the face of the planet.

It was huge! When they bought this house Tanya had the wall taken down and joined it with the spare room to create a mega closet that could probably rival Mariah Carey's.

I followed him inside but went over to what was Tanya's side of the closet and noticed she had left things in here too. A pair of fabulous Tory Burch boots which I would have taken but Tanya had itty-bitty baby feet. She also left a line of dresses and I browsed through them as if I was in a store.

"Your both boys, you have that in common. Talk about video games or sports or girls" I suggested holding up a slinky black number I remember Tanya wearing to Vera's wedding a couple of weeks ago.

"I don't play video games, I don't watch sports, and I have no girls in my life now besides you. Like I said before, we have nothing in common" he grumbled from the other side of the closet.

"Go play golf, all guys like golf" I thought up brilliantly moving on from the black dress to a cute springtime Lily Pulitzer number. Maybe I could wear this to Jessica's _'pastel and fascinator'_ themed shower.

"Does Emmett even play golf? I can't imagine him 6'5 in a pair of Polo shorts and golf shoes."

"It doesn't matter how good he is" he was actually really bad at golf. "What matters is you get the conversation going."

"Okay what's in it for me?" now we were negotiating which is good.

"I will clean your house and take the rest of Tanya's things off your hands, ohhh especially this Malene Birger piece" it was super cute!

"You're going to clean my house?" he asked popping his head over to Tanya's side of the closet.

"Of course not, but I will _call_ someone to come clean your house" I assured him.

"Fine it's a deal" he chuckled. "How do I look?"

"Clothes wise you look fine but gosh Edward when was the last time you had your hair cut?" I asked pulling at his bronze hair. "You might have been able to get away with that when you were in high school but a 30 year old man with overgrown hair isn't attractive."

"It isn't?" he asked with wide eyes. He was nervous! Oh my gosh, I was just joking… sort of.

"I'm kidding you look fine hurry up, don't make her wait. By the time you get back this house will be spick and span, just in case you want to bring her home with you" I winked even though I knew that wouldn't happen Edward was as boring and wheat bread.

* * *

EDWARD

I sat at the table right next to the door so she wouldn't miss me, and just prayed that she'd show up. It was almost 1 and deep down I knew she'd come, she was always very punctual unlike Tanya who thought being fashionably late was on time.

Before my worries could get the best of me she walked in shaking out her umbrella in the doorway and pushing her hair behind her ear. As acknowledgement I waved her over.

"Hey" she hugged me and as corny as it sounds I didn't want to let go.

"Hey you look nice" I complimented and sat back down.

"Thanks so do you, I see your haircut hasn't changed in 12 years" she smiled and I automatically wondered if what Rose said about my hair was true.

"I just liked the style so much I couldn't bear to part with it" I lied; my hair didn't really matter much to me. I don't know why women mainly Rose, Tanya, and my mother were so concerned with my hair.

After we ordered our food and Bella then asked "Why neurosurgery?"

"Excuse me?"

"Growing up you were always so indecisive. You wanted to be everything, you were kind of a mess" she laughed lightly.

"Oh um, it just kind of happened one day."

"So you just woke up one Saturday morning and decided _I'm going to be a neurosurgeon_?"

"Not exactly. I think I Googled 'jobs you can get with a medical degree' at the time I guess I didn't realize I'd have to stay in school for another decade" I jested. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I'm a teacher" she said and it shocked me a little. I never thought Bella would be a teacher. I didn't know she even like kids that much to teach them.

"Wow, so where do you teach Forks Elementary?"

"No I actually teach high school English on the reservation."

The reservation. Jacob Black lived on the reservation. What was Bella doing there? Would asking be rude?

"How did you get a job there?"

"Through Jacob" of course, the magic kid that can do nothing wrong. I hated him. "I used to work at Forks High but they had teacher layoffs a few years ago due to budget cuts and the first teachers to go were the ones with the least experience, which included me. Jacob sort of came to the rescue after Mrs. Clearwater retired there was an opening and I took it."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah it is, too nice" I wondered what she meant by that.

"So is that what you want to for the rest of your life? Teach?" I asked trying to get off the topic of how nice Jacob Black was.

"Like you it wasn't my first career choice, I just sort of fell into it. But after doing it for so long I've learned to love it. There's always that one student every year that makes it worthwhile."

"Well it's good that you have something your passionate about" I told her, and our food came out.

"What are you not passionate about medicine?"

"No, I'm passionate about helping people and watching them physically get better and I'm good at what I do and it pays the bills but I wouldn't say I am passionate about medicine in general I'm more passionate about my patients."

"You know what I think? I think you should have pursued music" she says and for the second time today she shocked me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you were so good Edward, music was the closest thing I've ever seen you genuinely passionate about. You were so scatterbrained like all over the place taking up new hobbies, starting different projects, music was the only thing that kept you grounded. Didn't you get a scholarship to Julliard? What happened to that?"

"I let someone else take it" I lied.

The summer before college was when we broke up and I hadn't yet confirmed which college I would be attending in the fall. I didn't want to take the Julliard scholarship because Julliard is in New York on the other side of the continent and I didn't want to be away from Bella. After she broke up with me there was no reason left to stay here in Washington by the time I went to officially accept my spot at the prestigious school it had already been given away. I couldn't tell her that she was really the reason I didn't immediately take that opportunity.

"Well that's too bad, do you still play?"

"Not so much anymore" again with the lies, I hadn't played since Bella and I were together, she inspired me and without her I just felt there was no reason to play anymore.

When Tanya and I bought our house the only thing I asked for was a room for my piano and she gave that to me but the room pretty much remained untapped and the piano was more than likely out of tune now. Once I tried to play with Tanya in mind as my inspiration but it didn't work, I got through less than 15 notes before I gave up.

"You should really get back into it, you were really good. Maybe then I could see you in Carnegie Hall like I see Rose on magazines in the grocery store" she laughed and I laughed along with her.

"Yeah well Rose has a lot more talent than I do."

"I don't agree with that but how's your sister? I've seen her show a couple of times" she admitted and I found that hard to believe.

Her show was like Sex in the City for the younger set. Far from the History channel documentaries I remember Bella being akin to watching in high school.

"Well then you've probably watched it more than I have. She's good though, she's in town for the summer and she's been a little paranoid about getting married."

"She's getting married? Oh tell her I said congratulations!" Bella exclaimed.

"No she's not getting married, she wishes she was."

"Oh well did you know Jessica's getting married next Saturday?" she dipped her fork in her salad.

"Yeah I got an invitation a while back."

Actually Tanya and I had gotten an invitation together, I wasn't sure if she was going to be back by then. I didn't want to go to the wedding alone, that is like the biggest wedding don't because then everyone will try to set you up with whoever else happens to be single at the wedding. Would it be weird to go with your ex-wife to a wedding? Maybe I could ask Bella to go with me if I worked up the nerve.

"Is this the part of our catch up conversation when we talk about our love lives?" she asked after the silence I hadn't recognized had prolonged.

"I suppose it is."

"You first, yours is probably a lot more interesting than mine" she urged.

"Not really but I guess I'll go first. Um—I had this friend, we had been friends for a long time but during high school we somehow got out of touch. We met up in college in Chicago, we became best friends and guess life just happened from there," I said leaving out a few key details. "Five years ago we got married—"

"You've fallen victim to wedded bliss as well? Congrats, does this mystery best friend have a name?"

"You didn't let me finish, three days ago we finalized our divorce" I told her and then I realized she was the first person beyond my family and Jasper that I told about the divorce. It felt so much more real telling her, my ex-girlfriend that I now had an ex-wife. It was like I now emotionally finalized something that had been legally finalized three days ago. "And the mystery best friends name is Tanya."

"Well I'm really sorry about your divorce; I have to admit I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh? What were you expecting?"

"For you to say that your wife Tanya was a beautiful supermodel and you were outrageously happy and expecting your first child."

Well Bella had an active imagination but it wasn't far from Tanya's ideal life. She wanted a family and I wasn't ready for one, which was the main reason we separated. She would say, "My biological clock is ticking Edward, I can't keep waiting around for you to be ready. Your 30 years old, if you're not ready now when are you ever going to be?"

"Let's just say half of that of that is true, she is beautiful" I shrugged.

"I can expect nothing less" she mumbled.

"What about you? Have you had more luck in the love department than me?"

"Not really, I can say I haven't been married yet but my love life is anything but blooming. I actually haven't had anyone stunningly significant in my life since… you" she admitted quietly. It was nearly involuntary my head automatically cocked to the side.

That was the third shock of the day. It's hard for me to believe that she would say that. It took a while for me to digest her words and replay them in my head in the correct order.

"So why'd you do it then?" it was the inevitable question to ask after she said something like that.

"Edward I don't really think we should talk about this now" she whispered.

"Why now? I might not see you for another 12 years, you're the one that's been in hiding" I noted a little bitterly.

We traveled in the same social circles for the most part, and I hadn't seen or heard from her in 12 years? She obviously didn't want to be found.

"Edward it's not like that—"

"Then what is it like because I'm having a hard time understanding" okay I am being a little rude but she wasn't giving me any answers.

"I'd rather not talk about this here" she said and her voice was shaking.

"Well then were is a suitable location for you?" I asked again with the rudeness.

"Edward what do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you I was scared? Is that what you want to hear? That I missed out on the love of my life because I was too scared to take the next step?" it was an outcry of pure rage. It was like something she had bottled up for years, 12 years to be exact and she was finally releasing it.

"And you say I've been in hiding for 12 years but how could I not? How could I go around and see you every day and not wish every single second of my life that I could go back and undo what I'd done. I didn't want to see you, I didn't want to see how successful you'd become, how good you looked, or how you found love with somewhere else" for a second I thought she was going to cry.

"I still don't get why you did it, I thought we were good at the time and then all of a sudden you just end it out of the blue. Was it someone else? Was it Jacob?"

"No there wasn't anyone else, Jacob is just a good friend" she shook her head. "I did it because I wasn't ready to get married. I was 18 years old fresh out of high school and I didn't want to settle down, I wanted to see the world, listen to eclectic music, read literary prose—"

"We could have done all of that together" I reminded her.

"I know that but I wanted to do it by myself. Then I came across your ring and it scared me to death. You were so indecisive and we were so young I didn't know if you were serious, and you knew I didn't want to get married, I never wanted to get married" she spoke so quickly as if trying to get everything off her chest before finally looking at me.

She was right though there was a ring; I used the money from my 18 year trust to buy her a ring because I knew she was the one I wanted to be with forever. I didn't know she saw it. I didn't know she never wanted to get married either.

"I'm sorry Edward. I could have stayed with you without the ring. But the decision to end us was sudden and rash and it's something that I regret every day because I've never found anyone else like you."

I guess our lunch date was over because the waiter came back with the check and I immediately handed him cash.

"Edward—"

"It's my treat, I was the one who invited you to lunch" I told her.

"Thank you then."

"It's no problem, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" she got up taking her purse with her and I held the door open. We had sort of ended our lunch on a really abrupt note but it left me with more answers than questions. Outside we exchanged numbers, said our goodbyes and went our separate ways; I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw her again.

* * *

**I hope I satisfied some of you and left you as well with more answers than questions. **

**I updated the these last two chapters kind of quickly because I already had them prewritten for the most part but I will try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. **

**Thanks again and as always review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated and ready to be read, enjoy! WARNING: There is fluff ahead!**

**Hehe that kinda rhymes!**

* * *

ROSALIE

"What the hell is on your head?" Emmett laughed coming into my room Tuesday morning, sweaty from a workout in our family gym.

"It's called a fascinator, it's a fancy British hat/ hairpiece/headband thing" as soon as Jessica told me about her shower I went online and bought the most dramatic fascinator the Internet had to offer. It was royal blue to match my floral dress. "Do you like it?' I asked.

"Where's the rest of it?" he poked at it.

"Stop it!" I swatted at him. "You're going to mess up my hair!"

"Why are you wearing a 'fancy British hat' anyways?"

"For Jessica's bridal shower" I informed him.

"I didn't know you were going to a shower."

"Yes you did I told you last night, we're going to her wedding on Saturday."

"Do I have to go?"

"Of course, I can't go alone and I want you to meet some of my old friends. Gosh you definitely need to take a shower before you go golfing, the stench is cutting" I waved him away but he only came closer and he stole a kiss. "Oh Emmett!"

"I will see you tonight babe."

When I got to the Kubota gardens I pulled Jessica's gift out of my trunk. When I ordered my fascinator I also ordered the only thing left on Jessica's wedding registration list which was her formal place settings and had it rush delivered. In the back of my trunk I pulled out the card and scribbled.

'We wish you and Michael all the best in your new life together. Sincerely Rose and Emmett' I sealed the envelope and lugged the big wrapped box into the building.

"Do you need help with that ma'am?" the young teenaged receptionist asked.

"Yes please" I handed him the box that was really quite too heavy for me because I had minimal upper body strength.

"Are you with the Stanley party?" he asked picking up my gift.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I questioned back.

"It's the hat" he grinned and led me outside and down a narrow pathway that was immersed in greenery to an opening a floral wonderland full of women, champagne glasses, and fascinators.

It was pretty. I just hoped this shower wasn't ruined by rain showers. I immediately looked for Alice but the first person I saw was Jessica.

"Rose, so glad you could make it, your fascinator looks fantastic" she beamed from ear to ear.

"Well I'm really happy to be here, this venue is amazing I've never been her before" I told her and we easily merged into casual girl talk and she showed me her ring, she was then stolen away by her maid of honor Lauren.

I was handed a glass of champagne and went to find Alice, which wasn't a long hunt because I soon spotted her over by the macaroons wearing a white birdcage fascinator.

"Rose you fascinator is very… eclectic, so not you" she hugged me.

"Well if this is the theme I might as well go all out" I replied. My fascinator really wasn't my particular taste because fascinators in general weren't my taste. It was loud and covered in feathers and lace and tulle, so not me luckily though there was a low paparazzi community here in this part of Washington so the world wouldn't see this mockery.

But on the bright side Alice's suited her well.

When I was over with Alice I saw an old friend of mine, Angela who waddled her way over with a bursting belly.

"Angela!" I hugged her careful of her stomach.

"Rose, it's been too long."

Angie was like the nicest person in the world. She was genuine and caring and nothing had changed regarding her since I last saw her, besides her stomach she looked the same.

"Hey Ang I don't know if you noticed but, you're wearing the same fascinator as Lauren" Alice whispered. In her book being at a function and having the same anything purse, shoes, or necklace was the worst crime.

Angela just laughed "Oh don't worry I know. Jessica has all the bridesmaids wearing the same silly hats and shapeless dresses as practice for the big day."

"Well your definitely not shapeless, when are you due?"

"July 16th but I can really go into labor at any time. Eric and I are having twins, twin boys" Angela beamed.

That's so sweet; she married her high school sweetheart. They were voted most likely to get married in high school and Eric was voted most likely to succeed. Which I suppose they both lived up to their senior year superlatives.

"Really? Oh congratulations, that must be really exciting for you and Eric. But it has to worry Jessica, it seems like she's micromanaged this entire wedding" I said but it's not like I would be any different when my wedding finally came.

"Tell me about it. When she asked me to be a bridesmaid I didn't know I was pregnant and then after I found she sent a very sweet letter asking me if I could put off giving birth at her wedding so I wouldn't steal her spotlight" Angela laughed.

"I can see Jessica has taken the term bridezilla to an all-time high" Alice teased.

"Bella's here" Angela said out of the blue.

I turned around and indeed saw Isabella Swan, had she not aged in 12 years?

"You sound surprised to see her here" I noted.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that Bella and I are really good friends still, she just doesn't come to these kinds of things much—or ever really" Angela said waving her over here.

Oh joy.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Bella Swan since graduation. After that I went to Paris for the summer and came back and Edward was a complete mess by her own doings.

I wasn't too fond of her after that. And it's not like we were the best of friends before she broke Edward's heart but we were at least cordial to each other.

"Hey Ang" she hugged Angela delicately. "You're bursting at the seams" she laughed.

What did she have that entranced Edward so much?

"I know, I'm ready to have these babies right now but Jessica won't let me" Angela replied.

"I love your fascinator" Alice complimented touching Bella's arm to get her attention.

"Oh thanks Alice, I had to go to Seattle to get this silly thing" she shrugged. "Hi Rose, long time no see."

"You know me busy as a bee" I smiled; it was a fake smile though. When did I start saying phrases like "busy as a bee?"

"Yeah, yeah I've seen your show" she said.

"Oh you're a fan?" I asked.

"Not really I've only seen like two episodes—but from what I saw it was really good" she really was socially awkward. Why would she bring up my show if she doesn't even watch it?

Her social awkwardness now made our whole foursome conversation awkward it wasn't until Jessica tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention that our whole awkwardness dispersed.

"I'd personally like to thank everyone for coming to my bridal shower and wearing fanciful fascinators, it means so much to me that you all support my union to Michael. I hope to see you all at the wedding we've been waiting for in anticipation on Saturday. So drink up ladies, have a fantastic time" I have to admit Jessica was quite full of herself but she was also a really good public speaker.

Her valedictorian speech in high school was a great showcase of her speaking skills, but I guess you can also say whispering secrets in everyone's ears was also a great showcase of her speaking skills.

"Well I think that's my cue" Angela said waddling away.

"And I just saw some delicious hor' derves that have caught my eye, excuse me" Alice then scurried away completely on purpose I might add, leaving me with the Queen of social anxiety.

Is there anything I could even talk to her about? Or could I just drift away casually?

Politics? Like I actually paid attention to what was going on in government.

Movies? I doubted Bella had seen a movie since Titanic came out.

Clothes? Paris fashion week just displayed the theme of the summer, neon.

The weather! "Beautiful day isn't it?"

* * *

EDWARD

As a buffer to stand between myself and my sisters gorilla boyfriend I invited Jasper to golf with us. Jasper and I had frequented the golf course when it was a pleasant day which was rare. Back when he was married to Maria we did it as a couple's thing. But now it was just our getaway from the hospital, which we had to unfortunately invite Emmett along.

Jasper wasn't too fazed by the fact Emmett was coming, he was semi-entranced by him. Regardless I would try my hardest to be civil.

Emmett teed up, swung and completely missed. "Fuck!"

When we got to the third hole I eventually said, "So Rose seems to think that you aren't going to marry her."

"Nah, just haven't found the right time" he said going for it again and missing the ball once more. "What is with this game?" he muttered frustrated. I have never played golf with anyone this bad before.

"Have you asked Carlisle?" I questioned teeing up after him.

"Yeah I asked back on New Year's when they came to visit" he answered which surprised me a little bit. I pulled back and swung successful hole in one. "Man, how do you do that?"

"Did you get a ring?" Jasper inquired.

"Got that covered Tanya actually came with me to get it, and she told me not to look at any rings without her she didn't trust my taste. It's been in my pocket for five months" he said then walked over to the golf cart to get his water bottle. I didn't know Tanya had anything to do with Emmett.

"So why haven't you popped the question?" it was Jasper that asked again.

"Trust me I've tried but the timing just hasn't been right. Every time I am about to ask her she brings it up and it kind of ruins the moment. From January to May she was filming and all over the world she was hard to catch for five minutes. I was going to ask this weekend but we have this wedding to go to—"

"Jessica's" Jasper and I said in unison. Should I say "jinx you owe me a soda" or would that be childish?

"Yeah, you guys are going?"

"The whole town plus half of Washington is going. It's like an obligation or something" I informed him.

"At least I'll know you guys there, but I couldn't ask her at someone else's wedding that would be awkward. "

"Not to mention Jessica would probably attack you, she's been playing this wedding since sophomore year of high school" Jasper laughed but it was the truth.

"She sounds kind of psychotic. I just don't know how I'd ask her, how'd you ask Tanya?"

That was something I didn't expect to be asked in a million years, especially now that I'm a divorced man, but I answered anyways.

"Christmas was her favorite holiday and we were in Alaska in an igloo with her family" it was always my joke about her that she lived in an igloo when really she lived in this palatial Alaskan palace. "They always have this huge family Christmas gathering with the whole family with this huge like 15 foot Christmas tree and they all bring their presents there and open them together. After everyone opened up their gifts I told her there was one left and that's it. I proposed there in front of her entire family."

"Nice, see I don't know if Rose wants me to do it in a big way in front of the entire world or just quiet" Emmett said with furrowed brows.

"Her whole life is broadcasted in front of the world I'm sure she'd appreciate something low key" I noted. "Oh Jasper tell him your proposal story" I laughed at the memory.

"You're married?" Emmett asked.

"Was, divorced now" Jasper shook his head with a grin and teed up next. "But my proposal was a failure. I knew she wanted this ring from France so I called the jeweler and ordered it, he said he'd have an American representative bring the ring by. So I was okay whatever. The dude gets the times mixed up and instead of coming on Sunday like I'd asked he came on Saturday when she was home and I wasn't. She opens the door and he's standing there with this expensive French ring and she signed for it. I didn't notice but every day for like two weeks she wore the ring and I kept asking her if a package came for me and she said nothing, I didn't know she had the ring until I saw her take it off one day while she was doing the dishes. So I guess it's like she proposed to herself because she picked out the ring and I didn't even officially ask her. Apparently the day she got the ring the booked a venue for our wedding."

Emmett was cackling laughing "Dude are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. She had half the wedding planned before I even knew we were technically engaged."

Jasper's ex-wife was nothing like Tanya. Maria was an absolute bitch. She was controlling, manipulative, greedy, everything humanly negative in a person was possessed in Maria's tiny little body. She was Satan's spawn. I didn't know what he saw in her because I saw nothing but evil. Luckily he came to his senses after two years.

"Maybe I shouldn't take advice from either of you guys, you both ended divorced" he chuckled and swung and missed yet again.

"Your right, perhaps you shouldn't take marriage advice from us but you could definitely use golf pointers" Jasper provoked clapping him of the back.

"In my defense I excel at contact sports" Emmett defended himself.

After golfing with Emmett and Jasper and winning I went home to a shot glass of Jack Daniels. I took my glass into the sitting room; I needed to talk to Alice. If I was really going to move on from my marriage I had to move out of this house.

"Hey Alice, its Edward."

"I know I have caller id like most people living in the 21st century" she sarcastically replied and I rolled my eyes. "What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything. Just name it."

"I need you to put my house on the market" I told her. Alice sold real estate and was a broker and she was quite good, she had made a big name for herself in these last few years. But I think that was all thanks to her persuasive nature.

"Your house? I have any clients that are currently in the market for a million dollar mega mansion at face value" she sighed.

"Can you at least try?" I wasn't in a rush to get rid of this house but it was just too much for me personally to maintain. It was really Tanya's house and without her here it felt like I didn't belong here anymore. Besides it was much too much room for me.

"I'll look into it; maybe I can find an international buyer."

"Thanks Alice and I have one more question. You're going to the wedding this weekend right?"

"Yeah, I just came from the fascinator bridal shower" Alice chirped.

"Don't you mean fascinating?"

"No fascinator, it's a hat—never mind. Was that all you wanted to know?"

"Uh—no, I was wondering if you were going with someone?"

"Jasper asked if I'd go with him after our first date, so I guess going to the wedding will be like our second date."

I have to admit I'm a little surprise he didn't ask Emmett.

"Why? Do you not have a date?"

I didn't answer.

"You know you can always ask Tanya" Alice reminded me.

"She's in Alaska; I highly doubt she'd fly down here just to accompany me to a wedding. Besides I'm not that desperate I can get a date on my own thank you so very much for your help Alice."

"Wait Edward I can hook you up—" I hung up on her midsentence and scrolled through my contacts. I had minimum woman friends that were single; there was that nurse from ICU that had so coyly slipped me her number last week.

I hadn't done a follow up call with Bella since the date which was customary. I checked my watch and it was only seven o' clock which wasn't too late to call.

She didn't pick up until the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she sounded out of breath like she ran to catch the call.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward."

"Oh hey Edward, what's up?"

"The Stanley/Newton wedding" I answered her assumingly rhetorical question.

"Yes, it's all anyone can talk about at the moment" she confirmed.

"You're exactly right and I'm without a date and was wondering if you'd accompany me?"

She was quiet.

Did she already have a date?

Was it Jacob?

Why did this feel like I was eighteen again and asking her to prom with my breath held tight waiting for her to say yes.

"I wasn't really planning on going, I just went to the shower to give my congratulations" she said quietly now.

"You can't stay in hiding forever Bella, besides it should be fun, at least as fun as wedding can be. The whole town will be there and I know you're not a good dancer but I am and I bet if you get really drunk you'd _look_ like a good dancer too" I offered and she laughed. It was a soft, melodious ringing.

"Well I guess this means I need to buy a dress, and get a designated driver."

"No need, I'll pick you up five Saturday?"

"Sounds perfect, see you then."

"See you then, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

* * *

**A little fluffy in my opinion, no? Next chapter is the wedding everyone is geared up for and who knows who will show up... I mean "the whole town and half of Washington is invited" any requests for guest appearances?  
**

**Anyone shocked that Emmett is already ready to propose? He has permission from Carlisle and a ring in his pocket. Wonder how it's going to go down?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think, I love reading the comments and suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers, I'd formally like to introduce you to the star of this chapter Mrs. Tanya Cullen oops, Ms. Tanya Denali. WARNING: There is a big Mean Girls reference here so pull out your Burn Books :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

ROSALIE

The ceremony was showy, over the top and in your face. But I couldn't expect anything less from Ms. Stanley, who now is Mrs. Newton. Mike's groomsmen Eric, Ben, Tyler all looked handsome in tan suits with light pink vests. And the bridesmaids Lauren, Angela, and Amanda all looked pretty in pink.

Jessica's gown was beautiful, it wasn't my particular style but it was nice on her and fitted her well. It was a big princess dress that had a complete beaded bodice, it was probably big enough to house the flower girl and ring bearer underneath. But maybe it just looked so big because Jess was so small; she was a short little thing.

The vows were memorable though, Mike started crying before Jess did and it was the cutest thing, I held Emmett's hand the entire time. He got so choked up you could barely hear his "I Do's".

The cocktail hour was nice and drinks and finger foods were served. The coolest thing there was the photo booth which I dragged Emmett into and then tweeted the pictures because they were adorable, _we_ were adorable. Almost immediately I got a text from my manager J. Jenks asking me if I was engaged now. I typed a quick response telling him not to go around spreading that rumor and made my way into the reception venue.

All in all the ultimate flashiness of the wedding was a little blurred by Mike's teary eyes and the overall cutesy romance but the reception was absolute glitz using every definition of the word.

The centerpieces were these extravagant flower arrangements using flowers I had never seen before and instead of feeding them in water they were fed in crystals. There were crystals everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, on the glasses and plates, and somehow they had worked the lighting in here to make it look like there were crystals on the dance floor. It was a pretty cool effect.

Emmett found our table which was number two, right next the wedding party table, which I guess meant we were pretty special to be this close to the bride and groom.

Me being nosy I looked around at the other name tags at the table. Alice and guest. Peter and Charlotte. Jasper. Edward and Tanya, they must have RSVPed as a couple months ago and Jessica just never changed the seating chart.

I didn't know who this Peter and Charlotte couple of were but I was glad Alice was sitting with me. Maybe I could get to know Jasper a little better as well. I hadn't seen Edward yet, I didn't know if he came alone or didn't come at all. And Tanya wasn't here either so I guess this table would have a few empty seats.

"I'm going to get a drink, want something?" Emmett asked standing up.

"Whatever wine they have is fine."

He was gone for about five minutes before I was tapped on the shoulder, it was Jessica's teenaged sister Amanda asking for a picture and I happily obliged.

"Thanks" she smiled and walked away.

"Too busy signing autographs to say hello?" I heard behind me and saw Tanya. I nearly attacked her as I gave her a hug. "Missed me much?"

"Missed you lots" I corrected her. "Love the new hair by the way. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Alaska?"

"I had to come back for this wedding, besides Kate was kind of getting on my nerves she's like in fully mommy mode now, it's was cute for the first few days and then I was like what happened to my sister?" she rolled her eyes. "Is that my All Saints Aztec dress?"

"Yeah I borrowed it, hope you don't mind I found it in your closet" I said giving her a spin.

"No, no, not at all its looks better on you than it ever did on me; you have the legs for it. Where's my favorite Giant?" she asked looking for Emmett. Her nickname for him had double meaning because he played for the Giants and he was a giant, in return he called her Snow Queen.

"He's around here somewhere getting drinks. But you have to meet Alice's new boyfriend she's gone gaga over him."

"Alice has a boyfriend?" she gasped.

"Not technically but he could be the one, he's a psychologist a friend of Edwards" I told her and then zipped my lips immediately. I couldn't talk to Tanya about her ex-husband who happened to be my brother. What was I thinking?

But she didn't seem to mind, for a second I saw something flash across her eyes. I don't know what, anger, resentment, love, who knows but it was gone in a instant. She was good at masking her emotions, but she always wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Jasper Hale?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you know him?"

"Of course, I always thought they would be good together. I knew his wife Maria years ago and she was an absolute nightmare."

"Well they are here somewhere, they should be here any minute."

"Oh—well is Edward here?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet. But don't worry you can sit by me, Emmett can be your buffer if you want" I offered already knowing her worries.

"Thanks, I can't blame Jess I mean how was she to know before her wedding we were going to get a divorce" she shrugged and I hugged her again. She put up a good tough front but I knew she was hurting. But at the same time I also knew she'd be over it before summer ended and she and Edward would be back to watching cheesy foreign films on Friday nights. She was as much my best friend as she was his.

"The Snow Queen is here!" Emmett took her from me.

"Oh, don't you clean up nicely Giant" she hugged him back.

"Ah I wouldn't be in this monkey suit if Rose did force me."

"I think you look very handsome."

"Don't make me blush" Emmett laughed. "Do you need a drink?"

"Sure, bring me whatever you got Rose."

"Be right back" he departed.

"I love that guy" Tanya said once he was gone.

"Me too" I agreed. I loved him so much I didn't need a ring, it'd be nice to get married but if what Alice said was true I'd be fine with that. I could spend the rest of my life with him as fully committed as a marriage license could make us. Maybe even more so then.

Tanya saw Edward before I did. But I saw Bella before she did and I knew they were here together. They weren't touching physically but it was kind of obvious to everyone besides Tanya. She had never met Bella but she knew about her. She knew everything; she was the one that helped him out of his Bella-depression when she broke up with him after graduation.

"Edwards here" she noted.

"With Bella" I added.

"That's Bella?" she inhaled.

"That's her" I confirmed.

"She's pretty..."

"Yeah but she's also socially impaired."

"… I always thought she'd be blonde though." I think Bella ruined all hope Edward had in brunettes which is why he married a blonde.

"I didn't know he was bringing her."

"It's fine. We're divorced now. He's allowed to date whoever he wants" she said feigning indifference as they made their way over to table number two. She was a terrible actress, I could see right through her like she wearing Saran wrap. She was upset because it took Edward over a year to even begin to get over Bella when they broke up after high school and it took him a little over a week to run back to Bella after their divorce even though she clearly broke his heart. What girl wouldn't be upset by that realization? It was as if the last five years meant absolutely nothing to him. It was a slap in the face for Tanya and I swear if I got him alone tonight I would slap him in the face for that.

"I'm sure we can trade seats with someone else. Maybe I can find Rebecca and Adam and they'll switch with us" I said looking around for the only other couple I remembered. Everyone else I remembered their faces but not their names.

"No it's fine I've always wanted to meet her anyways" she smiled tightly and I had an unnerving feeling about this. Tanya was my best friend, and really sweet, but like all girls sometimes her inner 'Regina George' came out and I was hoping tonight wouldn't be the night that it did.

I was hoping she wouldn't release it full force on Bella, I mean she could do it to me because my Regina George was so much worse than hers I like Cady Heron post-Africa but Bella isn't even on the Mean Girls scale. She isn't even a Karen Smith which is like the lowest you can go… she was like a Ms. Norbury. And you can't release Regina George rage on Ms. Norbury type person, it's just unethical.

"Edward" she called out for him and greeted him with a hug.

"Tanya?" he asked and if I had my camera with me it would have been the perfect Kodak moment to catch a confused and stunned Edward—it happened rarely.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked with a wicked grin and I knew Regina was coming out to play.

"Well, yeah I thought you were in your igloo for the summer?"

The Alaska jokes around Tanya were endless.

"It melted due to global warming" she sarcastically replied. "Who's this?"

Edward was so entranced with spotting Tanya he completely forgot to introduce Isabella.

"Oh I'm sorry Tanya this is Bella" was social awkwardness contagious because I'm sure Edward caught it from Bella with his stuttered response.

"Nice to meet you" Bella shook her hand and gave Edward a look which didn't go unnoticed by Tanya.

"Yes, I'm _that_ Tanya, his ex-wife. I assume you've heard of me?"

Gosh, this was disaster already and it would only get worse once she had alcohol. She was a woman scorned.

"A little" Bella admitted.

"Well I hope my reputation doesn't precede me too badly then." Emmett came back with our drinks then and we all took our seats. Tanya decided she didn't need Emmett as a buffer anymore and bravely sat in between myself and Edward.

"What'd I miss? Who's the brunette?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Edward's ex-girlfriend that broke his heart twelve years ago" I spat. Alice and Jasper came to the table next and Alice recognized the problem before she sat down it's not every day you see Edward sitting between his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend. Peter and Charlotte came seconds after and apparently they were good friends of Jasper's.

"I take it you don't like her?"

"I don't have anything against her personally, she's nice. I just hate what she did to Edward, and I haven't forgiven her yet."

* * *

EDWARD

Did I do something to be cursed like this? Did karma just want to kick my ass for some wrongdoing I happened upon when I was six?

And to make matters worse Tanya decided today was the day she wanted to be bitch.

I felt bad for the other couple, what were their names? Peter and Charlotte? They had no clue what was going on but the tension between the three of us at this table was so thick it had to be cut with a knife.

"So how'd you meet Edward… again?" Tanya asked after the Jessica and Mike had their first dance and they waiters brought out the salads.

"At the hospital, my dad had a small fishing accident that required the need of minor emergency care."

"Oh that's too bad" Tanya apologized but I couldn't tell if she meant it was too bad that her dad was in the hospital or too bad that she met me again.

Alice my lifesaver piped up and changed the subject. "Jessica's dress was fab wasn't it? Do you know designed it?" she asked no one in particular.

"It's Vera Wang, Rose and I saw her show last year. Are you a fashion junkie Bella?"

"Uh—not really" she said poking around at her salad. "I'm more of a book person."

"Like what kinds of books?" Tanya asked interested now, she was in a book club but they didn't read the types of books Bella read. And it wasn't really a book club, just a bunch of women with the latest dirty romance novel in their laps gossiping over cups cappuccinos and fat free Danishes. "My book club is reading those 50 Shades of Grey books."

"I'm more into classic and contemporary literature."

"Oh so you're not into chick-lit?"

"I didn't know that was a genre."

It was Peter next who I had to thank for the subject change. "Congrats on your Super Bowl win."

"Thanks, it was literally the best moment of my life, kind of surreal when your there, but it was a team win."

"Did you really go to Disney World?" he asked.

"Of course, and I brought this one with me" he said pulling Rose close and just when I thought this conversation had taken a turn for the better Tanya opened her mouth again.

"Bella what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a school teacher."

"You teach kids? Really? Did Edward tell you he _hates_ kids?" Tanya said and I was done with her.

"Okay that's enough, can I talk to you alone?" I asked getting up and not waiting for her answer.

"Sure, excuse me; it was nice meeting you Bella."

I left the ballroom and she followed behind me her heels making her presence known as I lead the way. "What the hell was that about?" I nearly shouted at her out in the hallway.

"Look Edward I don't have a problem with you dating other people, I want you to find someone. I really do, your happiness means the world to me. Just not with her, she's screwed you up for twelve years already why can't you just get over her?"

"You don't know anything about us now" I told her.

"Now? So you're an item now? Well I already know enough about her or who she used to be twelve years ago to make a suitable judgment" she replied.

"Tanya this is absolutely ridiculous, you don't know why she did it."

"It honestly doesn't matter to me anymore; I just hope you know that when she tears you apart this time I'm not going to be there to put you back together" with that Tanya strutted away.

The rest of the wedding was uneventful. Jessica tossed her bouquet and Rose pushed five girls out of the way to reach it, Mike flung the garter and Ben caught it easily, they cut the cake, kissed a dozen more times, snapped some pictures, and it was over. Bella hardly said anything to be for the rest of the night and as I pulled into the driveway of her house I had to struggle to find the right words to say.

"I'm sorry about tonight, about Tanya, I didn't know she was going to be there and she's usually not like that" I apologized parking in front of Bella's house.

"You were right she is beautiful."

Not the response I was expecting… "She's not that cold usually, she really is nice, she was just upset tonight—"

"It's fine, isn't that the point of weddings, to meet up with you exes and have awkward conversations?"

"Is it really fine? I don't want her to come in between us" I replied honestly.

"Us? Edward there is no us anymore. As much as I'd love to have something with you again I just can't. Your life is too complicated for me" Bella shook her head and opened the door and began to walk up the steps to her house.

I sat there for a second processing what she said. I don't even know why I said the word us… it just felt natural when I was around her for there to be and us.

But I couldn't let her get out of this car and walk away, I couldn't lose her again. I jumped out slamming the door behind me and ran over to her.

"Bella, just because I said us doesn't mean it's going to be tattooed on your arm. I know you have this irrational fear of commitment but why can't we try this? You have nothing to lose, I have nothing to lose either. I've already lost you once what's the worst that could happen a second time?"

"I don't know, I'm scared to jump into this I don't know what's going to come out of this and I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want to be the girl Tanya thinks I am" she admitted looking down at her hands.

"She didn't say anything like that—"

"I'm not stupid Edward it was clear the way she looked at me, her and Rose made me out to be some love criminal or something."

"Don't worry about them they'll come around eventually" I said not knowing if that was the truth. Tanya would but Rose can hold a grudge to the grave.

"What really happened when I broke up with you?" she asked finally looking at me. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to tell her that I mentally broke down without being with her.

"It was hard to be without you. I sort of became isolated from everyone. It was a dark time." I said leaving out a many details. But she got the picture.

"And Tanya helped you out of it?"

I nodded.

"I hate that I did that to you, I hate that I made you become some other version of yourself that your obviously not proud of. I know Tanya wants to have nothing to do with me but I feel like I owe her something because she helped you when I let you down. I don't want to do that again."

"I'm not 18 years old anymore Bella, I can take care of myself. And if we happen to break up again so be at least we'll know we tried. I can't leave our relationship like this, knowing that Tanya could be the only thing that prevented me from being happy with you" I spoke so fast I wasn't sure if the words came out right but I had been thinking them all night and I just had to tell her.

I reached over and kissed her for the first time in twelve years my lips touched hers and I had that same feeling I experienced then. There was something there, something more than your average kiss.

* * *

**Anybody out there love Tanya? Anyone? She's not that bad, she was just upset because she cares about Edward. Like Edward said she'll come around eventually, maybe she and Bella can even be friends... too much?**

**But did you like the kiss?**

**I am really excited to get the next chapter out there. I know a good writer would say they have their whole story outlined but I don't I have bits and pieces that come together like a puzzle and this next chapter is a really big piece that cant wait to get started on. **

**Leave a review! They keep me motivated and help me get these chapters updated as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter to date! Enjoy! **

* * *

ROSALIE

"Come on slow poke" I teased Emmett from a few feet away as I trekked the Washington woods.

"There's a reason why I'm behind you" he huffed.

"Yeah because you're so slow! This is like the best workout ever, it's like cardio without all of the old housewives talking about their new boob jobs" I laughed at myself.

It felt so good to be out here in the open. Sometimes in New York I felt like I was closed off 24/7, there were people everywhere, taking pictures, asking questions, it was insane sometimes. But I guess those experiences really made me appreciate being out here a lot more.

"Did you ever think I was back here to admire the view" he said.

"What view?" I asked and then realized what his perverted mind was talking about. I swear Emmett corrupted me.

"Like what you see?" I flirted back jumping over a small boulder.

"Oh yeah, you look cute in pigtails" he complimented. I always braided my hair in pigtails when I went hiking to keep it out of my face for function, not for sex appeal. But if I killed two birds with one stone, bonus points for me.

I stopped and picked up my camera that hung around my neck and snapped a picture of him and then I got one of the surroundings. I am an amateur photographer at heart and take every open opportunity to whip out my spiffy new high tech camera that I had no idea how to operate. Emmett had given it to me as a gift last Christmas and I'd gone through half a dozen memory cards in 6 months. He suggested I take a class at the store he bought it at so I could learn how to use it. But the way I saw it was as long as I could press the small circle button to turn it on and the big circle button to snap the picture there was little else I needed to know.

"Come on Emmett catch up" I urged him and took my water bottle out of the side of my backpack.

"Excuse me little miss sassy, I'm the one that's carrying all the food."

I laughed at him carelessly. "You're like my worker mule, at least you won't have that much to bring down when we come back" I told him at the top of the hill and took another picture.

"Do you like taking pictures of me struggle up a mountain?" he panted.

"You're supposed to be the big all mighty football player and you're getting shown up by a small girl" I snapped another picture and laughed.

"Okay why don't we trade places you take the food backpack and I'll take the camera and take pictures of you instead" he said once he finally reached me.

"There's no use there are enough pictures of me out there, just Google me" I grinned.

"Oh you know I already have you on Google alerts" he taunted back. "Water please."

I handed him his water bottle that was conveniently in my bag and snapped a picture of him drinking causing him to laugh and nearly choke on said water.

"That camera was a bad idea now."

"No it wasn't I like taking pictures of you. Hurry up we have to get there before the sunset, come on worker mule" I sang taking the lead.

We were at the cottage in no time. It was a three hour hike from our main house to the cottage but it was worth the hike, it was my home away from home.

I unlocked the door and Emmett passed out on the couch.

He was such a baby sometimes, that hike wasn't bad at all. When I was younger I used to make this hike every time I was upset just to clear my head. Which is what I have to thank my million dollar legs for.

"Are you okay Emmy?" I asked leaning over the couch where he lay.

"I'm so tired" he yawned.

"Well I'm going to unpack all the food that you carried up here and then I'm going to slip into my new bikini and go out to the lake, your welcome to join me… that is if you're not too tired" I smirked.

I lived up to my promise, put on my new bandeau bathing suit, and sat on the dock with my feet dangling over the edge and into the blue water. This was exactly why I wanted to get here before sunset. It made a beautiful cast behind the trees.

Then he was behind me, his legs wrapped around my legs and his arms wrapped around my waist. He held me close but didn't say anything. And I just sat there and admired the sunset enclosed in his arms. I rested my head back on his shoulder. I could stay like this forever.

"You know three years ago today we first kissed" I stated taking in the view.

"You remember that?" he asked in my ear.

"June 21st right outside of 40/40. I remember everything."

"Was that kiss three years ago like this?" he asked and gave me a kiss and I chuckled against his lips.

"No—it was nothing like that, the first kiss was really bad, I was sick that night but I stayed because you were cute and I guess it was worth it because I love you now."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Don't let it go to your abnormally large head, I'm cuter."

"I love you too" Emmett laughed lightly behind me and pulled me closer.

"We could make a tradition out of this, every summer you, me, the kids and this cabin getaway."

"Kids?"

"Yeah two" I informed him of my future plans.

"How does seven sound?"

"Seven?" I nearly shouted ruining the ambiance of the lake.

"Yeah, we could have an entire offensive line" he said energetically making some strange arm motion.

"And how far apart do you expect to have these seven children?" I question.

"Nine months" he said with all seriousness.

"That's not possible. Every woman knows you can't have sex for at least six weeks after you have a baby" I educated him in between giggles.

"_At least_ six weeks? Screw that! We _might_ only have one kid now!" he protested. I'm sure I could talk him into one more.

In the blink of an eye he wasn't behind me anymore and I kind of sulked missing his touch. The splash and droplets of water landing on legs took my gaze to the water.

"What are you doing? You're missing the sunset" I pointed out but I really just wanted him near me again.

"I'm telling you the sunsets better in the water. You're already wearing a bathing suit. Why don't you come in?" he asked floating on his back.

"Because—I—well" I stuttered.

"Because you don't have an excuse" he gave away a wicked grin, pulled my arms, and drowned me in water.

I wiped my face and took a deep breath then found him swimming away guiltily. I kicked my feet as fast as I could and caught up with him and jumped on his back. The sun had already gone down and what were left were only the remains of dusk and the beginnings of moonlight.

His arms looped around my legs making sure I didn't fall and I heard his stomach rumble.

"Hungry babe?"

"It was long hike" he laughed.

"It was three hours you big baby. But I can make something, I mean that is why you carried the food all this way, it'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, my efforts shouldn't be in vain."

"I'll only do it if you carry me be back to the cabin" I waged.

"Hold on tight Rosie" he instructed and I wrapped my legs together around him and he walked/swam us back to the dock.

"Your definitely heavier than the food" he chuckled and I kicked him in the stomach.

"Too bad this heavy girl has you whipped, my little worker mule" I replied as he opened the door and set me down in on the kitchen counter.

I smelled like lake water now. "I'm going to go take a quick shower first."

"Quick as in 45 minutes?"

"Quick as in 20 tops, I promise" I pecked him on the lips.

I jumped in the cobblestone shower and drenched my hair fresh water and shampoo. Cleansing away all of the lake water and woodsy smells of the day.

I wrapped myself in a towel, wrung out my hair and went to my backpack to find something to wear. Since there were only two of us Emmett carried the food on the way up and I carried the clothes. But I had to pack light because I didn't want to carry much in the first place and we had pack together. As I looked through the backpack I couldn't find my clean shorts. I must've forgotten to pack them, oh well I'd have to wash the ones I have now in the morning.

I found a white sports bra and a pair of Emmett's Ralph Lauren pin striped boxers and decided this would have to serve as pajamas for the night. I pulled my wet hair up into an 'undone bun', spritzed a little Victoria's Secret body mist on, and moisturized my clean face. In the kitchen I spotted Emmett at a bar stool with my iPhone in the docking station and a Calvin Harris remix blaring through the speakers.

"I like the outfit" he complimented watching me head over to fridge.

"Thanks its due to my poor packing skills" I said bending over to get the dough out of the fridge for pizza, it was one of the only thing I could make by scratch besides cereal. "And as much as I love Calvin Harris can we try something a little calmer?"

"Anything you want" I liked the sound of that.

I turned from Calvin to one of my favorite artists Michael Buble's album _Call Me Irresponsible_. I skipped to the song _Me and Mrs. Jones_, put it on shuffle and hummed along to the melody as I got out the ingredients.

It was a very suggestive song about infidelity but when Michael Buble sings about it the prospect of being someone's 'Mrs. Jones' didn't sound so bad. But I kept that little wandering thought to myself as I washed my hands and started to knead the dough with a little flour. When I looked up from my task at hand I began to wonder was Emmett staring at me this entire time?

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing you just look beautiful."

And the girlish blush soon followed. Everyone in the entire world can tell you you're beautiful but until you hear it from someone you love more than anything in the world it means nothing.

To hide my embarrassing redness I lowered my head and replied "Well is this how you like your women? Barefoot in the kitchen?"

"I think the term is barefoot and pregnant" he laughed remembering the time when I first heard that phrase.

In my 28 years I hadn't heard that saying until we went to Tennessee to visit his family for Thanksgiving. One of his cousins said that and I being the out casted Yankee didn't understand for the longest time, it was a southern thing.

The next song that came on was _Everything_, and that one was my all-time favorite and I couldn't help but sing aloud to it. It was only ruined by Emmett when he turned it up and shouted the lyrics.

_You're a falling star  
You're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand  
When I go too far_

You're the swimming pool  
On an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say

And you play it coy  
But it's kinda cute  
Oh when you smile at me  
You know exactly what you do

"You're a terrible singer" I laughed and continued to be serenaded by him. He was a horrible singer, but he was my horrible singer and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Baby don't pretend  
That you don't know it's true  
'Cause you can see it  
When I look at you

And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything

"You're doing a disservice to Mr. Buble" I warned but he didn't care.

You're a carousel  
You're a wishing well  
And you light me up  
When you ring my bell

You're a mystery  
You're from outer space  
You're every minute of my every day

Because I knew he wasn't going to stop until the song ended and my ears were piercing from dog like howl I kept working with the dough.

And I can't believe  
That I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby  
Just because I can

Whatever comes our way  
We'll see it through  
And you know  
That's what our love can do

I cringed in preparation for the next high note I knew he was going to miss and wasn't let down. He missed it but it didn't faze him he continued on until the end.

_And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

You're every song  
And I sing along  
'Cause you're my everything

As he finished his outburst of very passionate but oh so bad singing I floured my hands again and pushed the dough out to make it a circle.

"Are you done yet?" I questioned with a grin on my face.

"You don't think I can sing?"

"Baby you have many talents but singing isn't one of them" I told him honestly.

"But he said everything I wanted to say, which I guess is plagiarism but—"

"What are you talking about?" I turned around and saw him on bended knee in the kitchen of my childhood cabin home with a velvet ring box in hand.

"Michael Buble said all the words that I couldn't."

With a complete loss of words I squealed. But why did he choose now to propose? Could I ask him to hold on real quick while I put on some clothes and paint my face?

"Rosalie Cullen, you are my everything. You make me sing which according to you is something I shouldn't do very often, you handle my crazy life with ease, you're my biggest supporter and my best friend next to Dolly of course, and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you" I was crying of course, and I hated crying because I am an ugly crier, my eyes get all red and puffy and my face is blotchy and it's not a good look for me but at the moment I didn't care.

He looked so nervous, I was absolutely stunned. I had never seen him nervous before. Not before a big game, not when I stood beside him when he had to get his shoulder popped back in place, he was as brave as any man could possibly be. And here he stood before me in the middle of the kitchen scared to death. I don't know what he was frightened of, he already knew my answer. But it was humbling to say the least.

He opened up the box and my hand flew to my mouth when I set my eyes on the ring of my dreams. The William Goldberg Ashoka Microset Trilogy ring, Reese Witherspoon had an Ashoka diamond ring and now so did I!

I was hyperventilating now. I couldn't help it, it was so beautiful and he was so beautiful and—and—here come the tears again.

"Will you marry me?" he finally stuttered out the words and I nodded my head furiously because I couldn't think of anything to say that would suffice for how elated I feel at this very moment.

His smile could light up the Eiffel Tower with his dimples on full force I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle. He took my left hand and I quickly retracted it back and he looked hurt.

"I have flour and dough on my hands and the ring is so pretty" I said going over to the sink and scrubbing them clean. "Okay here!" I told him giving him my hand and as he slipped it on my finger it too my breath away, it was so much prettier up close.

Without much warning as he stood up I attacked him with my mouth.

"You like it?" he asked as I pressed myself against him.

"I love it, it's beautiful, thank you. You completely surprised me" I usually hated surprises which is why I wanted to know exactly how, when, and where he was going to propose so I could mentally, physically, and beautifully prepare myself wearing waterproof mascara. But since I wasn't wearing any makeup I didn't have to worry about that. This surprise was a welcomed exception.

"You have to tell me was this planned?" I had to know otherwise the question would begin to burn a whole in my brain.

"Not in the least bit. It just felt like the right time, we spent this amazing day together hiking and swimming and I just knew. Smooth right?" he grinned and I kissed him again.

"Very smooth" I agreed.

"You look so hot in my boxers I couldn't resist it."

"You would be the one to propose while were both half naked."

"It had crossed my mind to do it right after good sex" he mused and I kissed him yet again. "I'm just glad I brought the ring up here, it's been burning a hole in my pocket for five months."

Did I hear him right? Did he say five months? I mentally counted backwards in my head. February? He'd had the ring since February?

"So this whole time while I've been hounding you about getting married and you asking me to move in with you, you had the ring all along?" I asked and his smirk gave him away immediately.

"I can't believe you, your so cruel" I hit him on the arm.

"Does this mean you don't want to marry me anymore?"

"Of course not, I still love you. It just makes me a little upset that we have to wait a whole year until its official" I said admiring my new piece of jewelry.

"Why do we have to wait?"

"Because we're having a wintery December wedding and seven months isn't nearly long enough to plan the best wedding ever!" I said and then realized that I should probably have asked him what he wants. "I'm sorry I'm making this all about me, what do you want?"

"I just want to be with you forever. Doesn't matter where we get married or when as long as I know I have you waiting for me."

"I'm glad you said that because I've been dreaming of my winter wedding since I was seven and I'd be brokenhearted if you said you wanted something different."

"I want whatever you want" I liked the sound of that as well.

* * *

EDWARD

"Okay I think I have the perfect buyer for your house, just like I predicted he's foreign" Alice chimed in my ear Thursday afternoon as I finished up with my recent surgery.

"Sounds good Alice, I knew I could trust you."

"Small problem, he's leaving Washington tonight on the redeye. How quickly can you get home?" she asked.

I had to meet with another patient and then I had a quiet afternoon planned with Bella. It had been a two weeks since the wedding and she had agreed to try. We hadn't kissed since then but we were quickly become acclimated to each other again.

"I might not be able too—"

"Edward do you want this house sold or what? Getting him in such short time was a miracle in itself" Alice cried.

"Okay hold on maybe I can get Tanya to come over right now."

"Perfect, text me if she's coming. We'll be over at six" she hung up and I dialed Tanya's number to ask her of a favor.

She didn't pick up until the fifth ring.

"Yes Edward?"

"Why do you sound so condescending?" I asked.

"Because I have every right to be" she was insinuating something.

"I'm busy you can yell at me later but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the house at six."

"Why?"

"Because I'm selling it and Alice only has one buyer. Apparently the market for mansions is slim, as she puts it and this foreign buyer is leaving tonight and I can't make it."

"What if I told you I'm busy, like I'm on a date" she hinted and I grinned I knew her too well.

"You're not on a date; Thursdays are your do nothing in yoga pants days."

"Touché. That means I have to get out of my yoga pants. I'll be there at five thirty with wine and cheese."

"Thank you Tanya."

"My pleasure."

I hung up on her and Nurse Stevens came in. "Mr. Cullen you have your post op with Mr. Hilliard's family in the conference room."

"Just one moment" I told her and scrolled to Bella's name.

"You caught me just in time, what's up?" she asked and I could hear the sound of shuffling papers.

"I have to cancel our get together tonight."

"Work again?" she sighed, I had canceled on her Tuesday night because I had an immediate surgery I had to perform.

"Not this time, a buyer for my house is coming by to check it out."

"I've never been to your house" Bella said in a way that made me assume she wanted something more.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked hesitant of my question first and her answer second.

"Well thanks it's nice of you to invite me" Bella feigned surprise and I laughed at her humor.

"It should be over around eight, you can come over then" I offered.

"Great, I'll make something too and bring it over."

"Okay, see you then" I gave her my address and then went down the hall to deal with Mr. Hilliard.

After doing some paperwork I was confident in my work for the day and decided to head out at seven. I was home in fifteen minutes. That was one thing I loved about that insane house was that it was so close to the Seattle hospital and it went against the traffic. I would have to find a new house or apartment soon.

There were three cars parked in the circular driveway. Tanya's Range Rover, Alice's Mercedes, and a black limousine which I assumed was Alice's buyer. I parked in the garage and made my way to the kitchen. Where indeed I found wine and cheese, I thought Tanya was joking. Apparently she didn't joke about hospitality.

Alice was in the grand foyer typing away on her phone.

"Oh hey Edward."

"Why are you standing around? Aren't I paying you to show the house?"

"Last I checked you weren't paying me at all but I do anticipate a hefty commission from this sale, it will be my largest to date. But if you must know he was more interested in getting a tour of the house from Tanya and who knows the house better than the owner."

I was confused. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"You're not the only one who's found love Edward" Alice smirked.

"Who exactly is this buyer of yours?"

"His names Aro Vol-foo-li, I don't know something strange like that. His family owns like all of Italy their estate is amazing and he's looking to add a Washington mansion to it" she enlightened me.

I heard Tanya giggle at the top of the stairs and followed the sound.

"Well Mrs. Cullen this house is as beautiful as yourself," Aro purred.

"Ms. Denali" she corrected him. His eyebrow rose at her new name.

"So what do you think?" Alice piped up.

"I think the house is magnificent. Small enough to be considered a getaway and large enough to remind me I have money" he boasted.

"This is Edward Cullen the owner of the house" she introduced me and I shook his cold hand.

"Mr. Cullen your house is just the kind of property I am looking to invest in, I was wondering though does it come furnished? You have quite the art collection I believe I saw an original Degas in the ballroom."

"I don't see why not. I have no need for this furniture anymore and the art collection is all thanks to Tanya, she owns an art gallery here and in New York" I bragged.

"Really?"

"They are just two small ventures to pass the time. But I don't think I can give up my artwork, it took me years to hunt most of that down."

"Don't be so humble Tanya; she's very successful on her own."

"Well I might have to bring some good business your way" Aro smiled at her. "But about this house, I'd like to make an offer on it. Unfortunately I have to get back to Italy but I will have my business accountant call you tomorrow Alice and you can fax over the contract."

"Excellent, I knew this would be the perfect home for you, let me walk you to the door" Alice grinned probably excited about the hefty commission that she can now spend on shoes.

"You shouldn't mix business with pleasure" I advised Tanya once Alice was out of earshot.

"Oh please Edward! I only flirted with him for the sale of your house" Tanya dismissed me and walked over to the kitchen. She reached into the refrigerator like she still lived here and pulled out a water bottle

"Modern day martyr aren't you?"

"A thank you should be in order" she rolled her eyes.

"Or perhaps a congratulations on your latest conquest" I laughed.

"Ugh, he's hardly my type. Insanely rich, pompous—"

"Sounds exactly like your kind of guy" I teased and she gave me another cutting glance.

"Ha ha, Edward your dry humor never fails to annoy me."

"Well thank you, for the compliment as well as your selfless endeavor to sell my house."

"I have just made the sale of my life and now I'm going home to celebrate. Goodnight friends" Alice called out then skipped out the door.

"She seems happy" Tanya noted. "Are you?"

"With Bella I am immensely happy" I told her. "As a matter of fact she should be coming over in a little while."

"I feel like I should apologize for what happened at the wedding. I kind of feel bad because she makes you so happy."

"Is that an request for forgiveness I hear" I snorted.

"Yes Edward it is" she sighed.

"Well thank you. I hope you find my kind of happiness with Aro, Snow Queen" I laughed. I was glad the wedding debacle could be put behind us and we could go back to being friends.

"Not going to happen. Although I might be able to sell a few prized pieces of art out of this."

When she said that the bell rang for the gate to be opened and because I already knew it was Bella I pressed the button to open it without even checking the monitor.

"And that's my cue to leave" she picked up her purse.

"Are you taking your wine?" I asked holding up the bottle of vintage.

"Keep it, it's my gift to the 'immensely happy' couple" she said on her way to the front door and the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Bella standing there with Tupperware containers.

"Hi Bella" Tanya smiled.

"Um—hello Tanya" Bella looked nervous as if she was expecting another lash out again.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to ruin your evening, I was just leaving" she said with her foot in the door. "Edward give me a call about lunch sometime, bye."

Once she was gone I closed the door and turned to Bella who wasn't behind me… had she wandered off?

I first looked in the living room then the kitchen where I saw she had set down her food. I then looked in the dining room and found her in the drawing room, next to my piano.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked with an infectious smile. Seeing her next to my piano was a sight unseen before.

"Your house is quite the showroom. Did the sell go well?" she asked grazing her finger on the glossy instrument.

"Yes actually, Aro loved it but I think he loved Tanya more" I informed her.

"That's nice for her" she looked around at the paintings. "I didn't know you had lunch dates with her?"

"We haven't talked since the wedding but I had to ask her for a favor and she apologized for her behavior that night. Besides she's my best friend."

After a slightly pregnant pause I walked over to her and asked. "Are you jealous?"

"Don't I have reason to be? She's insanely beautiful and she knows you better than I do" Bella pouted and I have to admit I've never seen her pout. I've seen her sulk but not pout. It was an adorable look on her.

"_Your_ insanely beautiful and isn't the reason you're here is so we can both get to know each other better? We've changed its like were two new people. Besides when you broke up with me it tore me apart, when Tanya and I got divorced it was like nothing had changed. I never felt for her what I feel for you."

"Feel? Present tense" she smiled.

"Yes present tense and speaking of presents what did you happen to make tonight?"

"Lasagna, breadsticks, and fresh garden salad, at least that's what it said on the bag" Bella shrugged.

"Well if there is one thing I've missed about you it's your food" I held out my hand to her. "Shall we?"

"We shall. I'm afraid if I strolled off again I might get lost."

Back in the kitchen Bella reheated her lasagna and tossed the salad while I pulled out the places and silverware. It was natural that we fell into this routine.

"Wine?" I asked, with Tanya as a wife I had become accustomed to having a glass every night.

"Sure, I've never had real wine before" she admitted.

"Well there is a first for everything, you'll love it. But since you're a beginner we'll start you out with Riesling" I suggested putting away the bottle Tanya left and going to grab another from the wine pantry.

We were set up in grand dining room and the conversation flowed like honey. I sat there and watched her smile, laugh, blush, and I wanted to take her upstairs. But I couldn't. I had to take this slowly for her sake. She wanted it slow.

"No the kids are awesome, I feel incredibly old around them though. It's like they are always rubbing it in my face that I'm out of touch with their culture."

"Oh come on Bella, you can't keep up with the current times?" I laughed with her.

"One time after lunch one of my students noticed, I being clumsy old me, spilt a little mayo on my sweater and pointed at me and said "yolo" and the whole class erupted in laughter and I didn't get it."

I stared at her blankly not getting it either and she burst out in giggles.

"You're old too! You don't know what it means either!"

"In my defense I don't have to keep up with current times, I work in a hospital. It should be in your job description to listen to Justin Beiber and watch those vampire movies."

"I only read those books because as a literature teacher I have to be up to date on what children are reading. Sure the writer isn't the next Jane Austen but its entertainment and it's a good story" she nodded. "You should read it."

"No thank you, vampires aren't my style."

"Well then maybe you should try those new books the Hunger Games, they're pretty interesting although the series has a bad ending my opinion, kind of like a writers cop-out if you ask me" she ranted.

"So are you going to tell me what "yolo" means or am I going to have to ask one of the Candy Stripers at the hospital?"

"Oh yes back to that. So afterwards I Googled "yolo" and the first thing that came up was a site called Urban Dictionary, which let me tell you is false advertisement it's not a real dictionary these kids have all these new words with dirty meanings. But the point of the matter is "yolo" means "you only live once" but I still to this day don't get how it applied to mayo on my sweater."

I still didn't get it but I guess this was one of those generational gaps.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything" I said a little worried because usually when people ask you if they can ask you something, it's something they are afraid to outright ask without your permission.

"I was just wondering what she did to get you over our breakup."

She was talking about Tanya. I thought we had closed that topic of conversation earlier this evening. She had suddenly changed our lighthearted banter into something heavy.

"She was just there for me like any good friend would have been if I had any others. We talked a lot about random things, music, art, you… She understood me at the time and I was so isolated from everyone that her company was welcomed" I answered her.

"You talked about me?"

"Yeah, I mean you were the reason I was depressed."

"What did you say?"

"In the heat of the moment they were not so nice things. But I told her I loved you."

"Maybe that's why Tanya hates me so much."

"She doesn't hate you; you just have to get to know her. But I have a question for you now."

"Shoot."

"What did you write in your letter to yourself?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"Come on tell me, I answered your question."

"Fine if you really want to know my letter was about you. It was a semi-poetic rendition of teenage angst-like love" Bella answered dramatically.

"If my memory serves me correctly don't remember there being much angst" I noted.

Bella laughed lightly. "In my letter I made it seem that way, like we were star crossed forbidden lovers, I think I even compared us to Romeo and Juliet."

"There was nothing forbidden about us besides the fact that your father had a shotgun in the hallway and a bullet with my name on it" I mentally recalled the memory of Charlie's threat on our first date.

"In my head that's how it was at the time, and you shouldn't squash a child's imagination" she taunted.

"Did you learn that in childhood education school?" I teased back. "And you weren't a child; you were an 18 year old young adult."

"Same thing, and yes I did learn that in a childhood education class" she said proudly. "But I have to go; I have to teach in the morning."

"I thought school was over?" I asked standing up and taking the dishes.

"It is, I'm tutoring this little guy over the summer for money. His name is Riley and he's nine, his mom wants him to work on his reading and writing over the summer."

Nine? That's so young. Like he was just born yesterday.

My facial expression must have given me away because she laughed and said, "So she was right, you do hate kids."

I was quick to defend myself. "I don't hate kids; they are just foreign to me. I've never had to deal with them."

"Well maybe we can work on changing that, 'children are our future' you know" she smirked putting the lid on her dish.

"What are you Miss. Washington now? Is that your platform for when you become Miss. America?"

"Of course, this teaching gig is just a passing phase until I can live out my real dream of becoming Washington's next beauty queen. I've been working on my acceptance wave, what do you think?" she fluttered her eyelashes and waved.

"I think you don't stand a chance against those toddlers down south, they were born in high heeled shoes."

"I thought you didn't like children" Bella eyed me.

"I've seen snippits of the show with Jasper."

"Okay you have to tell me what you and Jasper were doing watching Toddlers and Tiaras" Bella said with a smile on her face and her elbows resting on the countertops.

"Doctor stuff" I said plainly as if that was all the explanation she needed. "A few years ago before Jasper went back to Texas he began doing a psychological and behavioral study on child beauty contestants."

"So that's what doctors do in their free time? Sit around and watch Toddlers and Tiaras and call it a 'behavioral study'" Bella replied. "But I'll leave you to watch reruns of Toddlers and Tiaras I really must go."

"Alright, here" I handed her the food.

"Keep it, I always make too much and the leftovers usually go to Charlie and Sue."

"Well thank you, this will be breakfast tomorrow" I said putting it in the fridge and leading her to the door. "What are you doing Saturday afternoon?"

"You're lucky I happen to be free then, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh no, I'm worried" Bella made distasteful face.

"Well you only live once, no regrets" I replied referring to the new word I was taught today.

"Yolo" Bella laughed. "I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Saturday" I agreed and I was hoping I'd at least get to first base tonight but with no luck, she gave me a hug on her way out the door.

* * *

**I adore flirty, fun Edward! And Emmett finally proposed! I recommend that you all Google Rose's ring, its stunning!**

**I'm thinking about introducing Jacob's character in the next chapter? What do you think?**

**I just wanted to let you know that I will be on a mini vacay for a while and I wont be able to update until sometime next week but I'd love to come back to a plethora of reviews. **

**Reviews are better than Edward saying "yolo", watching Toddlers and Tiaras with Jasper, or getting a William Goldberg Ashoka ring from Emmett!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this update took so long I just couldn't get this chapter right, I think I rewrote it 3 times then got frustrated and quit for a while and came back to it after a few days rest. But I have also been distracted by the Olympics and it has inspired me to write a one-shot (but I dont know when I will post that, if I ever do).**

**Again apologies for the break but they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

ROSALIE

"I just wanted to update you on some advancements while your away, first off your engagement is front page news, everyone wants an interview with you two, is that in any way possible?" my manager J. Jenks asked on the other end of the phone.

I kicked my feet in the indoor Jacuzzi at my parents' house and bit my lip. Emmett was horrid with personal interviews. He was good with sports interviews because he knew football like the back of his hand but when it came to talking about himself he kind of got stuck. Like deer in headlights stuck. Especially when it was a sit down interview versus something on the red carpet where you could kind of runaway.

"I'd have to talk about it with him but don't bet on it, he isn't good with interviews."

"That's fine, I'm sure they'd be fine if it was just you. I also wanted to talk to you about doing a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yes, you need to start thinking seriously about your future. Television shows don't last forever. I really think you should consider it, it's an action movie, Laurent Gathegi is directing it and they are looking for a leading woman, a blonde leading woman."

"So they only want me because I'm blonde" I teased looking through the length wide window wall and into the deep green forest.

"They want you because you're a good actress" Jenks countered.

"Jenks I'm not an action star, I have a very small amount of physical power that goes beyond weekly Pilates and yoga class."

"That's why you take classes, bulk up a bit. You're engaged to a football player, take some of his protein shots go and train with him a couple of days a week. Besides there are always stunt doubles. Look I'll send you the script, you can give it a quick read and the next time you happen to be L.A. you can meet with Laurent."

"I can at least do that" I kicked my legs again, turned on the jets, and closed my eyes.

"Lastly I just have to ask you about the engagement and Emmett's trade."

"What do you mean Emmett's trade?"

"The rumors of his trade are about as big as your engagement."

"I don't get it, what is a trade?" I asked. I wasn't a football encyclopedia, I knew little of the game and even less about trading.

"Your fiancée is a headlining football star and you don't know he's getting traded?" Jenks questioned suspiciously.

"News travels slow in Forks, I haven't been outside of my house or my cabin in weeks" I informed him. His phone call was really the first connection with the outside world that I've had in weeks. "Are you going to tell me what a trade is or should I ask Eli Manning?"

"A trade is exactly the definition of the word. I don't know much about football but one player on one team is traded for another player on another team."

As soon as he said those words my eyes popped open. "Like any team in country?"

"Any team in the country, hasn't he told you yet?"

No!

"Oh, yeah I think he mentioned it once or twice, I must've forgotten" I lied, visibly fuming over the fact that I had been left out of the loop.

I looked down at my stunning engagement ring that sparkled in the water and couldn't believe Emmett would keep something like this away from me. We were already having a hard enough time trying to decide where to live. The debate over whether we were going to be living in his penthouse in New Jersey or my apartment New York had been raging for the last few weeks and now I had to factor in the potential that he could be moving to any other state in the continental US.

"Jenks I have to go… help my dad skin a deer" I lied.

"Oh country life, don't ruin your face sweetheart, it's the moneymaker" Jenks joked and I hung up on him then sat in the Jacuzzi for a while just thinking about this trading thing.

I picked my phone up again and called Tanya.

"Hello?"

"Tanya have you heard anything about Emmett getting traded?" I asked.

"Yeah I saw that on Yahoo! the other day, I was meaning to ask you about that, what are you going to do? Are you really moving to Texas?" she questioned back.

"Texas?"

"The Cowboys apparently they are interested in Emmett," she said as if I was supposed to know what she meant. "Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I was taking a break from technology and the real world."

"And Emmett didn't tell you?"

"No…"

I tried not to explode with anger but it was nearly impossible. I got out of the Jacuzzi, dried myself off and went upstairs to the kitchen to bake. I always baked when I was upset, baking was different than cooking. You could bake almost thoughtlessly and without provocation. It was the perfect time to think.

And while I was baking I thought about how little Emmett and I have really discussed our future together. I didn't want to be a Hollywood stereotype and get married in a big extravagant way only to be divorced in 72 days. I wanted this marriage to work because I loved Emmett and I wanted to be with him but it couldn't if we weren't honest and didn't communicate.

This was the first time in our years of courtship to my knowledge that he ever withheld information from me. Especially about his career. I was his number one support system, I would back him up in anything he decided to do, so why would he hide something like this away from me?

I always thought we were a team, I thought we could make these decisions _together_ like two responsible adults. How would he feel if I didn't tell him about this movie deal and just jetted off to L.A. for a few months for filming?

As all this ran through my head like a tidal wave, I began to get scared. For the first time in my life I was scared of this relationship, of the future, of the unknown. Our whole life was what ifs, and maybes. Perhaps we should both get out of the business and move to the suburbs…

Before I knew how much baking I had done the front door opened and my mother came in carrying a handful of bags.

"What's wrong? You've turned my kitchen into a cheesecake factory. You haven't done that since you're sophomore year Homecoming dance, what was that boys name? Kyle? Phillip?" she said sitting down her bags in the foyer and then grabbing an apron to help.

"Andrew."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and tried to work alongside her in amicable silence but it didn't work.

"Mom what am I supposed to do if I know he is keeping something from me?" I blurted out.

"He as in Emmett?" she questioned.

"Yes, I was on the phone with Jenks this morning because I had to go over some things and he asked what I thought about Emmett being traded to another team, and it's the first I've heard of it" I huffed and began to beat the brownie mix harder.

"Maybe he just found out and he was waiting for the right time to tell you" was her sweet answer.

"That might be a possibility if Jenks, Tanya, and the whole world didn't already know. This is the first time he's ever kept something like this from me."

"I know Emmett isn't the type of man to withhold willful information. If he's keeping it from you it's probably for a good reason."

Maybe she was right; Emmett had never done this before. There had to be a good reason behind it and if there wasn't… well then I would give him the silent treatment.

"Were you scared before you and dad got married?" I asked out of curiosity.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not at all. I love him to death, I was just wondering. All this baking has really made me think about this from a nonobjective point of view and it kind of scares me that our future isn't outlined perfectly."

"No one's future is outlined perfectly darling but if you want to know the truth I was a bit scared to get married. But I think I was more scared than you are because I was a lot younger but at the same time I wasn't internationally famous. I knew my fears and anxiety were pointless though because anything that came up I knew Carlisle and I could face it together. If Emmett isn't the one for you that fine sweetheart you can always call off the engagement or if you need more time that's fine too, there is no need to rush this" she said with her soft melodic voice and soothing maternal eyes. "Maybe you should go to a premarital counseling session; it can really help you see if your wants match up."

Perhaps she was right. Premarital counseling didn't sound that bad.

"Thanks mom, I think I'm done baking for the day" I gave her a hug and removed my apron.

"What are you going to do with all these cakes? And brownies? And cookies?"

"I don't know someone will eat them" I shrugged on my way up the staircase.

I went into my room, took a cool shower, and pulled the covers over my head and drifted off into a nice, relaxed slumber.

When I woke up it was night time and I had ruined my sleep cycle. Groggily I rubbed my eyes and went into my bathroom to see the effects ten hours of sleep did to my face. I heard the shower turn off and turned to see Emmett coming out dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I was still too mad at him to truly appreciate what was in front of me.

"Your awake sleeping beauty" he smiled and went to kiss me but I pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he asked with a frown, it was the type of frown that a kid that was picked last for dodge ball would have.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting traded?" I asked back, stepping a few feet away from him. I couldn't effectively have a conversation with him when he looked that incredibly hot, and he was wet, and naked.

The onslaught attack of my words seemed to hit him hard and the realization took him a while.

"I hear its front page news which means you couldn't have kept it from me long."

"It's just a rumor" he stated.

"Well if it's just a rumor what's the point in keeping it a secret, there has to be some truth to it" I argued quite loudly.

"Fine there may be a little bit of truth to it. It's a possibility that I could be traded. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about it. You've been yelling at me for weeks to move to New York how would you feel if I told you I had to go to Texas?" he argued back and I took a seat on the vanity chair.

"Texas?" I whispered.

It seemed like a lifetime away.

"The Cowboys have wanted me for a long time, and I think my stint with the Giants is going to be running short soon. There is a possibility I could be going to Dallas, and I don't want to but—look Rose I'm sorry I kept this from you but you said you didn't want anything to interfere with your time in Forks and—"

"I meant the world Emmett, the paparazzi, and the cameras, and the people. I didn't mean for you to not tell me something that could affect both of our lives" I cried and covered my face with my hands.

I didn't want to move to Dallas but at the same time I didn't want to be away from Emmett. I couldn't be away from him, I loved him. New Jersey was already far enough.

"Rosie, I'm sorry please don't cry" he bent down in front of me and took my hands in his but I didn't want to be consoled. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "Please look at me."

"Long distant relationships never work" I told him.

"It's only a possibility Rose" he repeated.

"When will you know?"

"Not until the season starts."

I sniffed with down set eyes staring at how perfectly my hands molded into his. My ring on my left hand reminded me of the promise he made to me. That we would work through anything and everything _together_. Did I love him more than I loved my career; did I love him more than I loved living in New York?

"I'm sorry Emmett I need some time to think about all of this, alone. Maybe we should take some time apart and meet up in a few days, Esme advocated premarital counseling" I sniffed again and finally looked up at him. His curly brown hair was damp and his big brown eyes were staring at me expectantly.

"Of course, anything you want, I can go stay with Edward" he suggested.

I nodded numbly and hugged him close.

* * *

EDWARD

I pulled into her driveway and saw a motorcycle by the mailbox; I was hoping the owner of that black motorcycle wasn't inside.

I was wrong; when I rang on the doorbell he opened it.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked staring at me. God that asshole hasn't changed.

"Yeah, is Bella home?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in. She's just getting out of the shower, she didn't say you were the one she was going out with" he said letting me inside.

Why was Bella in the shower with Jacob in her home?

"So Cullen, what have you been up to?" Jacob questioned.

"Nothing much" I didn't want to engage in any kind of conversation with Jacob Black.

"No I meant what's up with you and Bella. Are you together again?"

I didn't want to tell Jacob anything. "If Bella didn't have the nerve to tell you about us, it really shouldn't be any of your business."

"Okay chill man, I was just wondering. Last I heard of you, you were running off to some big fancy college and left Bella for nothing."

Did Jacob have the story wrong or was he purposefully trying to get under my skin as always?

"Bella broke up with me" I reminded him.

"But if you really wanted her you would have done something to keep her" he shrugged and before I could even entertain the thought of a response Bella was hopping down the stairs wearing a pair of torn jeans and an oversized sweatshirt and her wet hair hanging down her back.

"Hey Edward! I didn't hear you come in" she hugged me, and just to be an absolute ass I held her tight much longer than necessary and gave Jacob a smirk-ass look to go along with it. "Jacob, why didn't you tell me he was here?" she asked after I finally released her.

"We were just talking" Jacob replied.

"Just talking?" Bella eyed us both suspiciously and honestly I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't trust myself with Jacob alone. "I hope everything's alright?"

"Fine" Jacob said.

Bella looked to me for confirmation.

"We're fine" I told her.

"Okay well can you boys play nicely while I go dry my hair and put on a cuter top?" she didn't wait for an answer and went back up the staircase.

There was an awkward silence between Jacob and me as I debated on what to say or if I should say anything at all.

"Whatever game you're trying to play here Jacob, I'm not interested" I said as a warning.

"I'm not playing any games I just want you to know that Bella and I have been living very comfortably without you in our lives and I know your reappearance is just temporary."

"You're not with Bella; she's never going to be with you. It's been 12 years since I've been gone and you've been here every day and have gotten nowhere with her."

If that wasn't a reality check to prove how pathetic he is, I didn't know what was.

"If you really wanted to you had every opportunity to sweep her off her feet but you didn't."

"That's because Bella couldn't get over you" Jacob retaliated.

"Well what does that tell you then?"

No reply. As per usual. We stayed quiet, glaring at each other until Bella came back downstairs.

"Am I interrupting something?" she laughed when we realized how awkwardly quiet we were.

"Actually I was just about to head out. Just came to get the dishes for Sue" Jacob said.

"Oh yes that completely slipped my mind. Will you hold on one more second Edward, I think I left them in my car" Bella rushed off again leaving us alone.

Everything Jacob did just rubbed me the wrong way. Him standing there was an annoyance to me just because we were here in Bella's house.

Time seemed to move slower as I waited for Bella to come back.

"Okay here they are, tell Sue I'm sorry for holding them so long" Bella apologized.

"No problem. Have fun today, and be safe" his jab was aimed towards me but I dodged it as she walked him towards the front door.

"Thanks Jake" she closed the door on him and I could finally breathe with him out of the room.

"That guy is still a tool" I can't believe I just said the word tool; I was a tool for saying that.

"He's not a tool he's my friend. I don't understand why you guys are always at each other's throats" she shook her head and tried to busy herself in the kitchen.

"Because he's a tool! Why can't _you_ understand that?" the thought of Jacob made me furious. "I don't like you hanging out with him" I blurted out and immediately regretted the words knowing she would be mad at them.

Bella turned around and looked at me like I have a third eye or something.

"First off I wasn't hanging out with him he came here to fix my microwave handle. And second you don't have the right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. You both are being juvenile I thought we had moved past that. What if I told you that I hate the fact that you hang out with you ex-wife."

"That's completely different."

"How is it any different? You were in a relationship with her for a decade!"

"Like you weren't in a relationship with Jacob" I accused not denying her claim.

"I wasn't."

"But you've kissed him."

"So what, Edward if we're just going to bring up everything that happened in the past we might as well not even try this again. We'd just be making the same mistakes a second time."

"The mistake was Jacob" I reminded her.

She gave me a look that said she didn't want to bring that up again but it was something I always carried in the back of my mind, the fact that she may not have left me because of the ring but because of Jacob.

I didn't know how strong her feelings were for him, I still don't know if she has any feelings for him. Every time he was brought up it also brought up unwanted feelings.

And now we have just had our first argument. All thanks to Jacob.

"Edward I—"

"I think I should go."

"I think that's a good idea for the time being, I'll call you tonight" she said very dismissively.

I looked at her once and then left. It was probably for the best that we separated for the time, Jacob always had that effect.

Back in my Aston I called the only person I knew I could talk about this with.

Tanya.

…

"Your being a hypocrite" Tanya flatly said.

"No I'm not" I denied.

"Think about it Edward, do you think that what we're doing right now is wrong? Having lunch like two old friends?" she asks.

"We _are_ two old friends… but no I don't think what we're doing is wrong."

"But society says it is, I'm your ex-wife and we have no children together—much to my disdain… So technically there is no reason for us to be chatting it up in café talking about your current girlfriend."

"Screw society! Who else am I supposed to talk to then? People always say you're supposed to marry your best friend and I did but we got a divorce so does that mean we can't be best friends anymore?" I asked.

"In theory yes" she nodded shortly.

"Well then I'll leave" I got up to go and she pushed me back down.

"Come on you know I was only kidding. I'm here for you but I do agree with Bella on this."

"Of course you would you're a woman and women always agree with each other."

"Not always, I didn't agree with Rose when she wore that hideous McQueen number to the MTV movie awards… and neither did the general public."

She wasn't helping at all and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Jeez Edward lighten up. What has this Jacob guy done to make you hate him so much?"

"He's kissed her."

"So what? She's a pretty girl you can't hate every guy she's kissed, imagine if you hated every guy I've kissed."

"Then I'd probably hate all of Alaska, ¾ of Chicago, and half of Seattle."

"Very funny, what are you a mathematician now?"

"She never cheated on me or anything like that but she's always had this strange connection with Jacob and he's always rubbed it in my face that they grew up together and have this amazing relationship. One time he kissed her when we were together kind of at the end of our relationship and she changed. All this time I thought he was the reason she left me."

"Well now that you know that's not true, it was her commitment problem, why are you still hanging onto it?"

This was why I chose Tanya to talk to, during all of our conversations she always said one thing that was intellectually insightful that made me think.

This was that one thing.

Why was I holding onto past transgressions if I knew they weren't the reason for the break up?

"If she says they are just friends they are just friends Edward. It _is_ possible for women and men to be just friends and nothing more, I mean were doing it."

"But that's the thing I don't even like them being just friends" I admitted.

"Okay now that's your own personal possessive problem you need to work out, that has nothing to do with Bella. She's told you how she feels about him so just leave it at that, you two are probably acting like a bunch of school boys."

Bella had practically said the same thing although she used the word juvenile. How come hearing it from another woman made it clearer?

Tanya was right, I knew it and she knew it which was why she smirked and gloated with satisfaction.

If we were going to start again I would have to learn to let this go.

"Maybe you should call her and try to settle things."

Instead of calling her I dropped by her house again, rang on her doorbell, and waited for her to answer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a cute shocked expression standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

She opened the door and let me in.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks I just wanted to apologize for my behavior today—"

My apology was cut short by her lips pressed against mine. It was sudden and rash but I didn't push her away. I leaned into the kiss and deepened it. She navigated us by urging me backwards and into the living room; I landed on the couch and fell down on it with me, our lips still connected and fighting for power. After making out like kids on the couch she pulled away.

"There's no need to apologize. I don't want to take this slow anymore, I've missed you. Jacob came back after you left and said some things that upset me and I realized I don't care what Jake has to say about us. I've spent this whole time hiding and wondering what would have happened or what could have happened and I don't want to wonder anymore, I don't want to take it slow. I don't care what my dad, or Jake, or anyone has to say."

The words I've always wanted to here were like music to my ears. I could forget about my past with Jacob if I had Bella.

"What do you mean about your dad?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh come on, you know he's never liked you" she teased at least I think she was teasing…

* * *

**Review please? I love reading them! Does anyone like Jacob?**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always good things must come to an end, and this my friends is the end of this tale. But I kept telling myself for this tale that I wouldn't do a Bella POV and I ended up doing one anyways, a part of me says it was long overdue. But anyways I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

ROSALIE

I had spent the last three days at Tanya's new apartment and I missed Emmett the entire time. And not missed him like you miss your family when you go away for college, but miss him like a part of me was missing.

And that part of me that was missing may be in Dallas if that's what life held for us.

"Rose go and get him" Tanya said on the third day of my visit. "You've outworn your welcome, and you're not helping me unpack. Go and get him right now" she said pushing me up.

And I had no choice but to listen to her. I wanted him back. I wasn't ready to lose him because of something as trivial as the possibility of moving to Dallas.

…

I unlocked the door to Edwards's house that was beginning to get boxed up by movers and went to find Emmett. But I didn't have to look far he was in the kitchen and before he could even say anything I ran up to him and locked my arms around him never wanting to let go. It was amazing how comfortable it felt to be in his arms again. It was like I had never left them and I never wanted to leave them again.

I had done my thinking regarding everything and there wasn't much to think about looking back. I loved him more than anything that could possibly separate us.

"I'm not really mad" I mumbled inside his shirt.

"You have every right to be, I should have told you about Dallas myself."

"I know you didn't do it maliciously. You know me too well and assumed I would freak out, and I did" I laughed lightly.

"We have officially survived our first big fight" he noted.

"Well everyone says the makeup sex after a fight is the hottest thing ever."

"We might have to try that, but where does this leave us?"

I didn't have to think about where this left us. I knew. This left us together, forever.

"Let's get married right now" I said with direct firmness and pulled myself away from his arms to see his face.

"Now? What happened to this winter wonderland wedding you've been planning since you were an embryo?" he asked and I gave him a stubborn look.

I hadn't been planning my wedding since I was an embryo!

"I know but it's much more fun to just do it spur of the moment. Let's go to Vegas right now, I can book a ticket in twenty minutes. We can be there before dinner, let's go!" I jumped up and down and took Emmett's hands in mine but he didn't seem as excited about the prospect of getting hitched.

"Are you sure? We've been engaged for a total of ten days."

"Why do you ask? Do you not want to marry me anymore?" I frowned.

"Of course I do, you know I'd marry you any day I just want to make sure this is what you want."

"What I want is to be with you forever, and I don't want to wait any longer. Let's go, please" I said with my cute puppy dog face, it was like kryptonite.

"Go book the flight."

I'm getting married today!

…

"What would the lovely couple like to married as?" the receptionist at the Little White Wedding Chapel asked us. It was already seven and we were wearing baseball caps and sunglasses to remain incognito and keep our secret wedding a _secret_. We had gone through the airport and gotten on our flight without being noticed and we weren't about to blow our covers now.

"We have to do Elvis" Emmett immediately said and I shook my head.

"That is so clichéd, everyone that comes to Vegas does Elvis. Ohh look we can have a Twilight wedding!" I excitedly pointed to the picture in the book.

Emmett said absolutely not. "You can't pull it off you're not brunette."

"A wig and some dreary old clothes and I could be any vampire's lover. What about the renaissance?"

"Do they even have tights that come in my size?" Emmett asked the receptionist shook his head forcing a bubble full of laughter from me. "Stars Wars, you'd be a cute Princess Leia."

"Nerd. What about Egyptian? Cleopatra and her Pharoah?"

"I'd have to wear a skirt and that is just as bad as tights. Pirates of the Caribbean? I get use a sword" he smirked and only him and I got the double meaning of that statement.

"I don't think everyone wants to see you play with your sword. This is perfect! Marilyn and JKF!"

"I think I can pull off that one, as long as you call me Mr. President."

After settling on that we changed into our "wedding attire" and then had to wait for Popeye and Olive Oil to be married. Only then did the "officiate" recognize us. We were no longer undercover and he took a picture with us and asked us to sign it so he could showcase it on his wall. Then we proceeded with the vows.

They were basic vows, nothing overly mushy or emotional.

"Emmett McCarty I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you for as long as we both shall live."

Saying the words made me giggle like a little girl and I couldn't contain myself. They always say men in suits are nearly as sexy as women in lingerie. With his hair gelled down like John F. Kennedy I couldn't take him seriously but mainly it was because he was hot.

He was such a goofball he kept sticking his chest out and acting all dignified and presidential. His dramatics made me laugh even harder. He could possibly be a better actor than me.

"Rosalie Cullen I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you for as long as we both shall live."

"I on behalf of The Little White Wedding Chapel now present you as man and wife, you Mr. President may kiss your bride" the officiate beamed.

Emmett took no time to wrap me up in his arms, dipping me down almost to the ground and kissing me like there was no tomorrow, there was only today and today we were married.

It wasn't at the New York City Library like Carrie Bradshaw's. I didn't wear three Vera Wang gowns like Kim Kardashian. And I wasn't holding a bouquet of beautiful hydrangea flowers. Instead I was in the city of sin, Las Vegas. I was wearing Marilyn Monroe's signature white halter dress, a pair of killer royal blue Loubs, my stunning William Goldberg Ashoka Microset ring, and my blonde curls pinned up like Ms. Monroe's. In my hands were nothing more than a few carnations (and I hated carnations). It wasn't the wedding I always dreamed of but it was perfect because I had the groom I've always wanted.

* * *

BELLA

If you could look back on your life and analyze everything you've done, absolutely everything from your birth until today, what would you change? If it was one mistake or one wrong decision that could affect your entire life would you go back and change it?

I would.

The one mistake being was too afraid to commit to something worthwhile, something real, something worth fighting for.

Him.

From that summer we reconnected he's meant everything to me. And to think I spent twelve years of my life hiding and avoiding him just so I wouldn't get a slap in the face and an 'I told you so'.

He's changed; he's not the same headstrong but utterly confused teenage boy he was so long ago. He has a purpose now, and that purpose is to help people. He's certainly helped me enough.

I'm no longer afraid of commitment but I'm now anticipating it, I always said I wouldn't be one of those women that was desperately looking for a ring. And I'm not desperately looking I'm just hopefully waiting. It's only November and we've only been together for 4 months but it's like we never separated in the first place. We just picked back up on where we left off, minus the bad mistakes along the way.

Actually, now looking back on it I wouldn't change our break up because I honestly believe at the time I wasn't ready to love Edward as strongly as he loved me. Our separation was good for me because it allowed me to grow up, but it also allowed me to reflect on everything about him I would come to miss.

He had some growing up to do but I had a lot more and now in this advanced age I'm ready to give myself to him, 100% with reckless abandon I've fallen in love with him all over again. It was refreshing.

It took a blowup with my former best friend (who has yet to contact me since the fight) to realize that there was more out there for me than small town reservation life. And because of that I jumped in headfirst and moved to Seattle… with Edward.

Every fiber in my being and every person in my life told me it was a horrid and terribly irresponsible notion but I had no regrets so far. In fact I loved the big city, I loved being able to wake up next to Edward and walk down the street for a croissant and a latte. In Forks you could barely find anyone who knew what a croissant was.

It was also a literary mecca for someone like me. I had quit as a teacher and gotten a new job with my literature degree at a publishing office where my job was literally to read new novels and take notes. I was getting paid to do something I would have gladly done for free.

And of course there is more to the job than just that but that's the part I enjoy the most. Snuggling up by the big grand fireplace in our (yes I said _our_) sky high apartment with a freshly untapped novel was divine.

My relationship with Edward was stronger than it had ever been in our previous three years together. We had a perfect dynamic that just worked for us. Sometimes it was frustrating when he worked for hours on end and came home and nearly passed out from exhaustion but it was all a part of the occupation I guess and I learned to live with it. Because those moments we were together were worth more than the few we were apart.

He had even begun to play again. On the weekends and early in the morning I could always find him on that shiny black bench with furrowed brows deep in concentration. Our apartment always had soft, sweet melodies floating through it like fresh air.

Things were so good that I even became friends with his ex-wife who was currently touring Italy and admiring the 'artwork' with her unconfirmed beau Aro. I found that it's very difficult for that woman to stay still for long, or really stay in one state for long; she's always traveling and bringing back wonderful gifts. Her passport probably has more stamps than the Presidents.

Edwards's sister Rosalie had also become my friend within the small rushed timeframe. She and Emmett got married in Vegas dressed as Marilyn and JFK and announced their marriage via tweet. But she claims that her shotgun wedding was only the beginning, she hadn't forgotten about her Winter Wonderland Wedding. Her show had filmed its final season in New York and the second they yelled cut she was on a plane to Dallas where they currently resided due to Emmett's trade. They migrate from L.A. to Dallas to divide time between their respective careers.

Alice, Edward cousin who might as well be his second sister is like my new best friend since my old one hates me and the decisions I make. She's the tiniest thing but her personality outgrows her. She was the one that helped us find this amazing apartment that I was absolutely in love with. But her love life was more complicated than she would let on. She's in love with Jasper but she won't let anyone, even herself know it.

But in my life everything was perfect and as the holidays approached, it was like the world was also reveling in my perfect life.

…

To help me shake off the cold of the first chilly day in December Edward held my leather gloved hand and drew me close to his chest.

"What about that one?" he asked pointing to a big tree that towered over all the other average sized trees.

"That one's way too big to even put on the service elevator" I laughed. "But it's pretty; I've always wanted a huge Christmas tree."

"Maybe next year?" he asked and I liked the fact that he was insinuating we would spend Christmas together next year.

Maybe by next year we'd be married with a baby on the way… I was definitely getting ahead of myself and becoming too much of a Rosalie. But it was hard not to image a perfect future with Edward. Everything else seemed to be falling into place effortlessly for us. Was it so wrong to image a ring, two kids, and a puppy?

"Next year" I promised him hoping he'd take me up on that and continued walking through the tree lot that was illuminated by sparkling Christmas lights. The smell was invigorating, it was pine mixed with the scent of my caramel and cinnamon latte that was wrapped in the hand that wasn't permanently attached to Edwards.

"That's the one" I said stopping in front a seven foot Douglas fir Christmas tree.

"Okay, let's get it" he replied putting our tag on the tree.

"Are you sure?" I questioned looking up at him. "Do you like it?"

"I like whatever you like, it's perfect" he smiled and squeezed my hand tighter. "I'd rather have that fifteen foot tree but this one is a close second."

I reached up and kissed him amongst all the trees in the bunch. There was nothing more romantic that spending your first perfect Christmas together.

"I love you" I said and it was the first time I've said the words to him in 12 years. We had been living together for five months and the small feminist part of me didn't want to succumb and be the first one to say it but right now I just felt like it was the time.

I knew I loved him but I kind of kept it to myself and now I couldn't contain myself any longer and I said it again. "I love you" I breathed and saw my breath in the frosty air wrap itself around those three words.

His smile was infectious; like I just told him he won the lottery or something. He looked so handsome with his messy bronze hair, black pea coat and matching scarf, was it impossible that I Isabella Swan found someone so immensely amazing and wonderful? Was it even more impossible to actually believe that he was mine, I was his, and I deserved him?

"I love you too; I love you more than that Christmas tree, more than all the Christmas trees here, more than life itself. Bella, I love you."

* * *

**Did you like it? As I was writing the ending I realized I'm not quite sure if I want this to be the end... Perhaps I will continue with a sequel. Maybe in the sequel I will include a Alice and Jasper segment like I have in this one with Rose and Emmett. What do you think**?

**Also I have a new story up entitled The Last Days of Senior Year. It's also a Bella and Edward story although Tanya is in it too because I love writing her character. Go check it out and bring some support! As of now there should be two chapters up already but I have a lot more written and going through the editing phase. **

**As always review, I love reading them and hearing from you guys you've been so supportive throughout this story!**


End file.
